Not Going Anywhere
by TML9115
Summary: A few still believe Regina is Evil and don't like the Sheriff's constant interference so they kidnap her. They will make her see how evil the mayor is at any cost. Emma is found beaten and left for dead with no memory of who she is. Afraid of everyone around her there is only one person she allows near her. Full Summary inside. Post Season 2. No Neverland. SWANQUEEN!
1. Part of a Family

**Not Going Anywhere**

Summary: Emma's life was finally starting to come together. She has her parents. Her bond with her son growing. Regina's walls have slowly started to fall, their friendship blossoming. This doesn't settle well with a select few townspeople that believe there is no hope for The Evil Queen, so they kidnap Emma. They will make her see things their way at any cost. Emma is found beaten and left for dead with no memory of who she is. The ones that took her still at large, Emma is left in the care of the only one who can truly protect her and the only person she allows near her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

This is set after season 2, Emma and Regina stop the town from being destroyed, Henry is never kidnapped, Neverland never happened, Happy Reading!

**Chapter One**  
><strong><span>Part of a Family<span>**

Another town hall meeting. Emma sighed. A time for all the townsfolk to gather around and complain about absolutely anything and everything. Emma really hated being Sheriff sometimes. She listened to mundane complaints day in and day out, loud music, barking dogs, leaves falling in their yard from the neighbors tree, kids playing in the road, the weather being too hot, the list went on. Their current complaint, the houses not being big enough. Emma looked over at Regina, tight-lipped, she had the focus of the entire room. Emma felt for the woman, she didn't have it half as bad as the mayor did.

"If you hadn't cast the curse…"

And there it is. Emma thought. The one phrase that was repeated at every meeting without fail. Emma eyed Regina once again. The look of guilt and regret flitted across her face for only a second before they were replaced by a mask of indifference.

"I don't know about all of you, but I for one am grateful for electricity, Wi-Fi and let's not forget plumbing, unless that is, you actually enjoy bathing in rivers." Emma had had enough. Some of the people of Storybrooke could be really selfish, ungrateful and at times unforgiving. Every meeting, someone would bring up the curse as a way to get at Regina. How was she supposed to try and be good when all most of them did was point out her past mistakes. Mistakes she clearly regretted.

They all spoke of giving second chances but when it actually came down to it, they didn't actually believe in them. Regina's facial expression remained impassive, jaw tight. She was trying so hard to hold back the snarky remarks she had on the tip of her tongue. Emma noticed the twitching fingers. Magic must be itching to be released. Emma made eye contact with the brunette one last time before addressing the town's people.

"If there is nothing else of importance to be discussed, I say we move to adjourn this meeting."

"If that's alright with you Madam Mayor." Emma said as an afterthought. Getting on the woman's bad side was never a good idea, even if they'd gotten closer.

Regina nodded. She was grateful for the out. She was tired of having to explain herself at every single meeting. Thankfully the group of haters was lessening, but there were still those that wanted nothing to do with her and were likely never going to forgive her.

"Thank you." She mouthed as the room cleared out.

Emma nodded in response. She didn't want to put the woman on the spot. Thanking her was a big step and she wasn't about to make a big deal of it.

"Maybe you should lead these meetings from now on Savior."

Was that a joke? Emma eyed Regina. She was actually smirking. While Regina teasing her wasn't new it was still something she was getting used to. "Ah, thanks but no thanks, I want to stick a pen in my eye just having to be here. I thought I had it bad listening to them complain while on shift but you my friend, you deal with them all the time, I don't know how you do it."

Regina chuckled at this. "Seriously Regina. How do you do it?"

"That Miss Swan is why I am the Queen and you are merely a Princess." Regina smiles as Emma's face contorts in disgust, she hated being referred to as the princess almost as much as she hated the title savior.

"She jokes ladies and gentlemen." Emma said nudging her. "Come on your Majesty, the kid is waiting at Granny's for dinner." The two walked out to their separate cars. The yellow bug followed not too far behind Regina's Mercedes to the diner. Regina was thankful for the family dinners, they helped get her mind off the meetings and kept her from having to go back to an empty mansion, though she'd noticed that the nights spent alone were starting to become few and far between.

Thanks to Emma, she had Henry half the time, every Friday was movie night at her house, just the three of them. Saturdays were spent together, strolling through town, having picnics or just relaxing. They had become a family without knowing it.

Regina chuckled eyeing the irritated blonde in her rearview mirror as she was stopped by the only traffic light in the town. Regina pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of her car, she decided she'd wait for Emma knowing she wasn't far behind. The hair on the back of her neck stood, she looked around her cautiously, she stepped back towards her car as three men approached her. "You're not welcome here you're highness." One of them sneered.

"Excuse me?" The nerve of these men. Regina eyed the trio that had formed a circle around her. Her hand raised slightly. She was prepared to defend herself if it came to it.

"You may have some people fooled, but we know there is no goodness in your black heart. It's only a matter of time before you show your true evil self."

This again, she thought. She'd heard similar remarks but never with such conviction.

"Is there a problem here?" The three men tensed eyeing each other. The Sheriff appeared out of nowhere.

"I suggest we move along."

"Sheriff won't always be around to protect you." The leader of the group leaned in and whispered in Regina's ear.

"I said move along, or I'll take you in." Emma grabbed the man by his shoulder pulling him away forcibly. He grunted shaking her arm off and stalked off.

"You alright?" Emma asked once the three men left.

"Fine." Regina snapped. She didn't need to be rescued. She could have taken care of things herself, she didn't need the Savior to come to her aid at every confrontation. Regina turned back to her car, no longer hungry or in the mood to deal with people. "I think its best I leave, tell Henry I'm sorry for missing dinner." Not giving her a chance to respond Regina got in her car and drove away.

Emma watched the Mercedes drive off, sighing she entered the diner. She found Henry sitting at the bar with Ruby.

"Hey kid." She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Ma!" He whined combing his fingers through his hair. He looked behind her. "Where is mom?"

"At home, I was thinking we eat-in tonight." Henry eyed her for a moment, finally nodding. "Can I get a milkshake?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Fine, but you better finish it before we get to your moms, I don't want to die tonight."

"Deal." Fifteen minutes later the two left the diner with their usual orders in to-go bags, Henry happily sipping on his milkshake.

Emma stood outside 108 Mifflin St, fidgeting nervously from foot to foot. She hadn't thought this whole thing through. She didn't want Regina to spend another night alone, especially not on their dinner night, but the woman had made it clear she didn't want company. Mustering just enough courage she knocked.

"Miss Swan! Emma." She corrected herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." Emma held up the take out bags. Regina eyed her then her son. Leave it to the Sheriff to alter plans to include her even when she mistreated and snapped at her.

"Well I can't allow good food to go to waste now can I?" She stepped aside opening the door further.

"Hey mom!" Henry hugged her moving straight for the kitchen.

"He's had a milkshake hasn't he?" She eyed Emma knowingly.

"How?" Emma was baffled. It was really scary the all-knowing power the woman before her possessed.

"I didn't, but now I do. You really do need to learn to say no to him."

"Have you seen those puppy dog eyes?" Emma asked giving that exact puppy dog look to Regina.

Regina sighed. She knew the look all too well. Both Henry and Emma had it mastered. "Let's eat." She ushered Emma inside closing the door.

Light conversation carried on throughout the entire dinner. Henry, sensing his mothers wanted to talk feigned being tired and excused himself to his room.

Several minutes passed in silence before Regina spoke.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Emma was speechless, a thank you and an apology all in one day she made a conscious effort not to let her jaw drop. She couldn't believe the progress their relationship had made. This right here was Regina, not the Evil Queen, she thought back to the first time she'd truly seen her as Regina, not Henry's adoptive mother, the Evil Queen or Snow's nemesis, just Regina, it had been down in the tunnels and she'd offered to slow the trigger to allow the town more time. She'd gone to absorb the trigger knowing she would not survive. It amazed her that the men outside the restaurant had the nerve to approach her after everything she'd done for the town.

"No I'm sorry, I know you can handle yourself. I just didn't want you to be put in a situation where you had to use magic to defend yourself, and knowing some of the town's people they would use that as an excuse to lock you up and I just can't have that." She blushed realizing she'd rambled. "Henry can't have that." She added.

Regina's heart swelled. This woman was always looking out for her. Defending her. Sticking by her when no one else would. "I know you were only trying to help." She reached out and squeezed the blonde's instantly feeling a spark. "Thank you."

Emma nodded in response. The red in her cheeks growing. "I should get going. It's getting late."

Regina nodded. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." She motioned towards the food containers Emma was picking up.

"Good night Regina."

"Good night Emma, thank you for dinner."

Emma smiled the entire ride home. Her life was finally coming together. She finally had a family. An unconventional family, but a family nonetheless.

A/N: This will be around 10 chapters…give or take… it's been swimming in my head for a while. The first two chapters are pretty family oriented… Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Something More

AN: Thank you all for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Hope you continue to enjoy.  
>Chapter Summary: Things progress for our ladies…<p>

**Chapter Two**  
><strong><span>Something More<span>**

"No, Regina I invited you to lunch therefor I'm paying, would it kill you not to argue with me over everything." Emma rose from their booth at the diner. Her day had been slow so she'd asked the Mayor to lunch, she was only a little surprised when she'd accepted, without lecture of how she was neglecting her duties as Sheriff.

"Suit yourself, Miss Swan." Regina put extra emphasis on 'Miss Swan' she found herself calling the Sheriff by her name more often than not. She smiled to let her know she appreciated her offer to pay and made her way to the diner's exit.

"So…" Ruby beamed as she eyed the door to the diner, then the blonde. "What's going on with you and Madam Mayor?" Ruby had a knowing smile.

"What!? Nothing is going on. We're just friends." Emma assured the nosy waitress and paid their check. Ruby did not look convinced.

Emma left the restaurant distracted. What was going on between her and the mayor? They had started by tolerating each other for the sake of their son and in doing so their friendship had started blossoming. They'd gone from tolerating each other to enjoying each other's company even when Henry was not around. Her heart beat in her chest as she admitted to feelings she'd made sure to keep buried, a task that grew more difficult each day. Excuses of friendship were starting to sound weak even to her.

Emma spotted the woman on her mind and observed her. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, she wasn't the only one watching the brunette. Emma immediately turned her eyes on the man approaching Regina. She caught his eye and instantly he froze.

The look in his eyes was anything but pleasant as he turned and left in the opposite direction. She recognized him as the same man that had approached Regina the night of the town hall meeting. She made a mental note to look into him once she returned to work. Two appearances in one week was not a coincidence.

"I didn't think you'd actually wait."

"Well Sheriff you did convince me to walk here and I was not about to make the journey back by myself."

"Admit it Regina, you enjoy my company." Emma teased. She was going to push to see where Regina stood as far as she was concerned.

"It's not terrible." Regina smiled and continued walking.

Emma shook her head as she caught up with Regina. This woman was going to be the death of her.

The two continued their walk in silence. Emma glanced around them occasionally searching for the man from earlier. She shot her arm out keeping Regina from crossing the street as a car ran a stop sign.

Regina eyed the arm that still ran across her body. "Sorry." Emma blushed. "Where are the damn cops when you need them?" She joked pulling her arm away.

Emma's arm across her body brought up feelings she hadn't experienced in a long time. Feelings she'd made sure to suppress, to keep herself from getting hurt. No one ever made such an effort to look out for her, to protect her, be there for her. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the gentle hand on her arm.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Thank you for lunch Sheriff Swan."

"Anytime Mayor Mills, I'll see you later." Emma waved as the two parted ways.

"Don't be late."

* * *

><p>Emma looked at the clock on the wall. 6:15 P.M. time had flown by. She had gone through most of the files in the Sheriff's office looking for any resembling the man from earlier and had had no luck. She packed up her belongings deciding she'd continue the search later on. She shot Ruby a text message with her order. She'd have a quick bite before going to the mansion, more likely than not mother and son had already eaten.<p>

Emma glanced at her watch. She smiled, proud of herself. Fifteen minutes early.

"Hey Ma!" Henry hugged her. "Mom's in the living room picking out a movie." He smiled going towards the kitchen. Emma continued to the living room. She watched as Regina went through the vast collection of movies. She didn't know why the woman bothered to look through them they all knew which movie she'd eventually choose.

Regina having finally decided on a movie, she plucked it from the stack of DVD's and put it in the DVD player.

"Seriously Mom!" Henry whined. "Don't you think we've watched this movie enough times?" Emma laughed. She'd guessed right.

"Henry." She warned. "It's your mom's turn to choose a movie. You chose last week." Emma couldn't help but smile at the defeated look on her sons face, although she couldn't really blame the boy for wanting to watch another movie. She would have the songs stuck in her head for days after. She would occasionally catch herself humming the tune to Let It Go while at work, she didn't mind when she was alone but when she had Leroy in the drunk tank and he used it against her that she was not okay with.

The trio settled on the couch with Henry snuggled in between them, large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Occasionally Emma would sneak glances at the two brunettes sitting beside her. Despite his protest Henry enjoyed the movie. Regina stared at the screen with wide eyes.

Sitting there watching her, her thoughts drifted to the man from earlier and his appearance after the town hall meeting, it was hard for her to picture the brunette as the Evil Queen, there was no way the woman who's eyes were glued to the screen smiling at a snow man was currently evil. It was simply not possible. How could someone so captivated by a snowman that enjoyed warm hugs be evil? Emma was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Regina's focus change. Regina cleared her throat getting the blondes attention. Emma smiled sheepishly turning to watch the movie, her cheeks red from embarrassment. She'd been caught staring, again, she needed to pay better attention.

Every so often Henry eyed his two mothers as they stared at each other and thought no one was looking. They needed to just tell each other how they felt and move on. Adults were so weird he thought grabbing a handful of the buttery popcorn.

Regina let out a content sigh as the movie finished. She enjoyed this movie immensely it strayed from the typical girl meets boy, falls in love, true loves kiss saves that day.

"Can I put in another movie since it's still early, please?" He drug out the please for good measure.

Regina nodded her okay.

"I'll get more popcorn since someone didn't bother to share." Emma snagged the bowl and left for the kitchen. Regina followed shortly after when Henry asked for a drink. When they returned they noticed that Henry had taken the seat Regina had previously occupied. The women eyed each other then their son.

Regina groaned as she realized what movie Henry had chosen. Of all the movies he could have picked, of course he chose the one she liked the least. She made a note to get rid of it the next time he was staying with Emma.

Midway through the movie Henry fell asleep. Regina was quick to reach for the remote and turn the movie off switching to some crime show.

"Regina." Emma whined. "It was getting to the good part."

"I don't care for this movie Miss Swan, I hardly find any parts of it good or comical."

Back to Miss Swan, Emma thought, she must really dislike this. "Regina how can you not like Pirates of the Caribbean? It's a classic."

"Of course you'd like it." Regina couldn't help the roll of the eyes.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you and your affinity for pirates."

Was that jealousy she heard? What affinity? "Oh my god! Hook?!" Emma gasped. "Eww, it's not even like that. I mean I'm sure he likes me but seriously Regina, I have better taste than that. Besides too much leather." Emma joked.

Regina nodded in response not saying anything.

"Can we please finish the movie? Jack Sparrow is so much cooler and funnier than Hook will ever be and much better looking." Emma gave her the puppy dog look.

"I suppose." Regina relented turning the movie back on. Damn those eyes.

"Thank you." Emma relaxed into the couch.

Regina grunted when Henry nudged her side as he adjusted himself on the couch.

"You can move closer. I promise to behave." The joke did little to settle Regina's nerves. She scooted but only slightly.

They continued the movie in silence, Regina looked down, their thighs touching. When did that happen? Their hands were only inches from each other. She looked up when she felt eyes on her. She was startled to see bright green eyes looking into hers. She felt her breath hitch. Emma slowly reached towards her tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

Emma's mind was screaming for her to stop, to break eye contact, to get up and leave, but she couldn't. The only other place her eyes would look to were the slightly parted full lips. She ran her thumb across the bottom lip as she leaned in slowly, giving Regina the chance to pull away, she didn't. That was a good sign. Emma closed the gap between them ever so softly touching her lips to Regina's. She let out a soft moan at the contact. It took Regina seconds to realize what was happening. Once she registered the feel of Emma's lips on her own she responded immediately parting her lips. Emma's hand tangled in Regina's hair pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. They finally pulled away to catch their breath foreheads resting against each other.

"That was…wow."

"It wasn't terrible." Regina teased leaning in for another kiss. Emma did not disappoint. She pulled away when her hands started to roam over Regina's body grazing the side of her breasts.

"I should go." Emma muttered. Being this close to Regina was difficult. Now that they'd crossed the line they'd long set she knew it would be impossible to keep her hands off the woman before her. Emma eyed the swollen lips. She leaned in giving them another kiss.

"Okay, I'm going, for real this time." She pulled away reluctantly. As if sensing her thought pattern Regina nodded. As much as she wanted to pull the blonde to her bedroom she knew it would be too soon, this was not something she wanted to rush, not after they'd already waited so long. What were a few more days. She sighed. "That might be for the best."

"Breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?" Emma asked. There was so much that needed to be discussed.

"Tomorrow." Regina confirmed.

Emma stood and moved to her son. She kissed his forehead and headed towards the door with Regina following behind.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina." Emma placed one final kiss on the brunette's lips.

Regina watched as Emma walked down the driveway to her car. Once she was safe inside her car she shut the door and leaned against it smiling. She was happy. For the first time in a very long time, she was truly happy. With a final thought of the blonde she moved to wake her son and get him into bed.

Emma settled in the seat of her yellow bug. The smile never leaving her face.

"Drive." She felt the barrel of a gun press against her neck. Her body tensed, all happy thoughts instantly replaced with fear. She glanced at the house she'd just vacated and thought about its two occupants.

"Where do you want to go?" Play it cool Emma_._ She thought. You need to get him away from Henry and Regina.

Having found her motivation, she drove away following the man's instructions. She attempted to see his face in the rearview mirror but that only caused him to push the gun against her throat harshly warning her to keep her eyes on the road.

"What do you want from me?" She hated the tremor she heard in her own voice. Do not show kept telling herself, but that was becoming harder the further they got from the mansion.

"You, Sheriff Swan, have a habit of meddling, getting in our way, protecting those that should not be protected."

Those that should not be protected. Who would he? Oh my god 's mind was in overdrive. This was the same man. "You need to learn more about the Evil Queen. When we're done with you, you'll see her for who she truly is and you'll want nothing to do with her. You'll think twice about interfering and defending her."

"What are you going to do to her?" Emma's heart hammered in her chest. Fear grew inside her, fear they would attack Regina and she would not be there to protect her, fear that Henry would be present when they attacked.

"Her. Nothing." Relief washed over her. "It's you, you need to be worried about." She could hear the hatred in his voice. This man did not care for Regina or herself one bit. "The Evil Queen will be her own undoing as long as you stay out of the way."

A/N: Just when things were turning for the better….to be fair we all knew this was coming….I will have the next chapter up on Tuesday…depending on work… night shift kicks ass sometimes...


	3. Just Regina

AN: Thank you guys for your continued support! I've officially been up for 16 hours… but I wanted to get this out… We all watched the season premier right? My heart broke for Regina but at the same time I loved her evil side coming out. That deep voice and those heels…okay...go on read…

Chapter Summary: Emma gets some one on one time with our mad med… that being said there is **violence in the form of torture** in this chapter…Rating has been changed to Mature

**Chapter Three**  
><strong><span>Just Regina<span>**

Emma eyed the clock on the dashboard. She'd been driving in circles close to 30 minutes, she'd tried to keep track of where she was for most of the ride, she looked around as best she could without provoking the man to jam the gun into her neck. She didn't recognize this part of town, it looked to be abandoned. She adjusted her grip on the steering wheel, her palms slick with sweat she couldn't get a good grip on the wheel. Her mind was desperate for escape ideas but none came. At some point she thought about jumping out of the moving car, but it seemed her kidnapper had already thought about it and warned her of the consequences of that action. Everything came down to Henry and Regina at home unaware and unprotected.

She knew with them as leverage she would do whatever the man asked, she couldn't risk their safety.

Finally after another ten minutes of driving in circles he had her pull over in front of a one story house with a basement.

"Don't try anything or…"

"I know, I know you'll go after Henry and Regina." She finished for him. She winced when the gun hit the back of her head. Well that answered that question. He was not above physical harm. This only caused her more dread.

Emma walked in front of the man as he guided her into the house. Once inside she did a quick look around, great, practically vacant except for the couch and the kitchen table. Too distracted by surveying her surroundings she didn't notice the man behind her raise his arm bringing it down hard, pistol connecting with the back of her head. Emma hit the ground with a loud thud, her world spinning as darkness encompassed her.

Emma groaned finally coming to. She could hear faint voices talking behind her. She opened her eyes and shut them quickly, the light was blinding and it did nothing to ease the headache she was feeling from the hit to the back of her head. She tugged at her hands, sighed, of course she was restrained. She felt the metal of the chains dig into her wrists above her head. She didn't know how long she'd been in that position, though she knew it was long enough for the soreness to set in her shoulders.

She opened her eyes again this time slower allowing them time to adjust to the bright light. Once they were adjusted she took in her surroundings. Cement walls and lack of windows confirmed she was in the basement, there was a single metal chair sitting a few feet before her. She made an attempt to turn and look behind her but the chains at her ankles limited her movement.

"Ah Sheriff Swan you're awake." She heard a voice from behind her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. That same voice. The one from before.

"Now we can start." His voice sent a shiver down her spine. Start what?

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"You may call me Adam."

"Look Adam, if you let me go now, I'll make sure you don't get life in prison." She was hopeful but she knew the chances of him accepting her offer were slim to none. The deep laugh that left him was a sure sign the answer was no.

"You think I care about jail time Savior? How stupid can you be?" The man asked moving to stand in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" For anyone observing she sounded confident, unfazed by her situation though deep down she knew she was in serious trouble. The man in front of her had no fear of repercussion, which meant she would not be talking herself out of this situation.

"Like I said before, I'm going to teach you about the Evil Queen. The one you are so quick to defend in every situation."

Emma sighed, this again. "By kidnapping me and chaining me to the ceiling? Yeah, that should sell your point." God Regina was right, she really could not bite her tongue when the time called for it.

Adam was in front of her in no time his fist connecting with her abdomen. Emma caught by surprise grunted, her attempts to curl into herself to protect her stomach were futile, the chains kept her exposed to the man's fist as it connected with her midsection a second time.

He grabbed her chin in his hand eyes penetrating deep into hers. "It would serve you well if you learned to keep your mouth shut." He smiled when she didn't respond. "Good, you're a fast learner. All you have to do is listen and only speak when spoken to."

"You think you know the Evil Queen Sheriff but there is so much you don't know."

"Regina, her name is Regina." Emma braced herself for the hit the moment the words were out of her mouth. When no strike came she relaxed her body. The man smiled at her, that's when she saw it but it was too late. He fist connected with her side. He had purposely waited for her to relax her muscles. The gleam in his eyes told her he was enjoying this, that no matter what she did, say or didn't say, he would still find a way to punish her.

"What was it you said?" She didn't answer. She hoped someone had figured out she was missing soon, though deep down she knew no one would notice her missing until morning. Until she was supposed to meet Regina for breakfast. What would Regina think? Would she regret the kiss? Would she think she regretted the kiss and that's why she didn't show up? Her worries were interrupted by the man.

"No one is going to come for you, I hope you know that." Emma's eyes widened for a brief second.

"How did I know that's what you were thinking?" He smirked. "We've all been in your shoes." He motioned behind her. "And you know who put us in this position? Your beloved Regina." He spit out her name. "The Evil Queen."

"She's not that person anymore, she's changed. She just saved the entire town, would she do that if she was Evil?" Emma defended. She needed to learn to ignore him as this earned her another hit, this one harder than the previous ones. She took slow deep breaths waiting for the pain to pass, that's when she heard it, she tried to turn to see the source or the movement behind her again failing due to her restrains. Not knowing what was coming she tensed preparing herself for an assault.

"People don't change for the better. She will always be evil, once we're done with you you'll share in the scars we bear and only then will you see how truly evil she is." He backed away motioning behind her. "The man behind you, Matt, The Evil Queen had him locked up and tortured simply because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She took him from his family because he spooked her horse causing her to fall while she was out in the village one day. She had him beaten and cut from his shoulder down to his hip."

Emma heard the movement again this time getting closer. A second man moved in front of her, his back bare. Her eyes immediately landed on the ugly scar that marked him. Jagged, angry and painful. So focused on him she didn't notice the third guy move closer.

She screamed at the sudden pain that radiated from her back as the knife dug in cutting her shoulder. Quickly she regained her composure fighting back the pain she felt willing herself not to cry out.

"You know the worst part?" Their leader asked. "Even in her torture she showed no mercy. She would add to the cut every day, re-opening the cut that was created the day before. By day three the cut had become infected, can you imagine the pain Savior? Imagine the pain of a knife digging into an open wound, especially one that was infected." Emma stayed silent. She looked at the second man, Matt as he turned around to look at her, the pain she witnessed in the man's eyes was overwhelming. She couldn't understand how he could allow for her to go through the pain he himself had suffered. Something in his eyes told her he wasn't fully on bored with this plan. Maybe he did understand the pain and didn't wish it on her. She would need to use his reluctance to her advantage.

"Now tell me Sheriff does that sound like someone with a chance of being good?"

"So you beating and cutting me proves she's bad and you're good how?" Emma's words came out strained. She was fighting the burning she felt from the three to four inch cut on her shoulder.

"She caused us to become who we are, we were good men once." The third man spoke. He was so close she felt his breath on her skin. Emma's body stiffened as she pulled away from him. The chains keeping her in place made it easy for him to reach out and trace the knife over her open wound again. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, she would not give him the satisfaction of showing how much pain she felt. Though deep down she knew it was a battle she would soon lose.

Emma didn't respond for fear of him continuing what he'd started on her back. Instead she let her head hang not willing to meet the man's eyes. She thought back to the woman she'd left at the house, the one who'd taken her breath away with a simple kiss. That's the woman she was going to hold on to. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. She was Regina. Just Regina.

AN: So I may have taken a little bit of my anger out on Emma for bringing Marian back in this chapter. It may or may not get better for her… Regina heartbroken is just so….there are no words...


	4. Lost and Found

AN: So for the most part I received the reaction I thought I would for the last chapter… to those that think I only tortured Emma because of the whole Marian thing rest assured it was going to happen whether or not Marian was on the show ;)

**Chapter Four**  
><span><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

"Henry, oh thank god. I've been trying to reach you and Regina for the past 2 hours. Where is Regina?" Mary Margaret's frantic voice came through his phone.

"Sorry Grams, my phone was dead. Mom's still asleep." Regina had been brought home by Belle and Gold six hours prior. "Mr. Gold said she passed out during their last attempt at a location spell. She used up too much of her energy." Henry explained.

"Alright Henry you need to wake her up and have her bring you to the hospital. They found Emma."

"They did?! Is she okay?!" Henry was already running up the stairs to his mother's bedroom.

"I haven't been in to see her yet. I'll see you when you get here." Mary Margaret disconnected following the nurse to her daughters room.

"Mom!" Henry ran into her room. "Mom wake up." He shook her. "Come on mom, wake up."

"They found Ma. We need to go to the hospital." At that Regina immediately sat up instantly regretting the action as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Give me two minutes and we'll be on our way."

* * *

><p>Regina rushed to keep up with Henry as he ran through the hospital halls in search of Mary Margaret. "Henry." She called after him hoping to slow his pace before he collided into someone.<p>

"Henry." She hissed as he turned the corner. She sped to catch up with the young boy, almost running into him as he stopped abruptly. She was ready to lecture him on the dangers of running off but her argument died in her throat at the unmistakable screaming coming from one, Emma Swan. She stared at her worried son and the room the screams were coming from. "Henry." She called as the boy took off towards the door. Not waiting for her he opened the door and stepped inside. Regina followed behind him preparing herself for the worst.

Regina stepped in cautiously not wanting to add to the chaotic situation already in progress. Henry stood frozen not knowing what to do, his eyes trained on his birth mother. Regina drew him into her side with an arm around his shoulders, her eyes focused on the same figure Henry's were on.

Emma Swan sat at the top of the bed, heart monitor beeping erratically, knees drawn to her chest, arms encircling them in an attempt to get away from Mary Margaret and the nurse beside her. Regina frowned at this, what had happened to cause her to fear her mother. From the looks of it Mary Margaret's tactics of approaching her were only making things worse. Regina rolled her eyes at the short haired brunette. Must she do everything herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Emma clearly didn't recognize Mary Margaret nor did she want her touching her.

"Stop touching her." Regina snapped moving closer immediately emerald eyes were on her. "Nurse, get Dr. Whale." She gave the nurse a pointed glare that left no room for argument. "Yes Madam Mayor." Immediately the nurse released the hand she had on Emma and left the room in a scurry. Regina sighed, having the people of Storybrooke fear her definitely had its advantages. In the time Emma had been missing most people knew to stay away from her. One idiot down, one to go.

"Mary Margaret!" Regina interrupted as the woman was about to talk to Emma. She ignored her continuing on. "Emma." Emma only attempted to move further up the bed, letting out a whimper of pain when her back hit the wall. Emma's gaze frantically moved between Regina and Mary Margaret.

"Emma, it's okay, I'm..." Regina could not believe what she was hearing.

"Ms. Blanchard!" She raised her voice. Immediately two sets of eyes were on her. She ignored the annoyed gaze of the brunette and settled on the emerald eyes looking at her fearfully. She sighed. She hadn't meant to scare her, immediately her eyes softened. Not breaking eye contact with Emma she spoke softly to Mary Margaret. "We need to talk. Outside."

"I don't."

"Now!" Regina was not having any of it. The idiot was causing more damage than she realized. Emma's eyes darted between the two women settling on Regina once again.

Mary Margaret couldn't understand the relationship between her daughter and Regina. It was still difficult for her to move past the many times the woman had caused her heartache. How her daughter could be drawn to her even now was beyond her ability to comprehend. Sure she'd noticed them getting closer but she hadn't known just how close.

"Emma." Regina spoke softly as if she were speaking to a frightened child. "We will be right outside okay?" After several seconds she received a timid nod.

"Will, will you come back?" Regina's heart broke at how scared and broken the voice was. From the corner of her eye Regina caught the surprised and angry look Mary Margaret was directing her way. She smirked internally. Anything that pissed off Snow White gave her joy, however the pleading look on Emma's face took away the joy she felt replacing it with guilt. She didn't know what she'd gone through in the days she'd been missing but it was clearly traumatic enough to scare the usually strong, sarcastic and independent woman.

She still wasn't sure where they stood. There was so much they had yet to discuss. This was new territory she was treading in. Finally she nodded. "Yes dear. I'll only be a moment."

Henry looked between his two mothers. He was shocked to see the worry in his mom's eyes. He didn't know she cared so much about his birth mother, sure they were friends and shared meals often and more often than not his mother even referred to Emma by her name but he'd never heard her use the tone of voice she'd just used, the tone he had only ever heard her use when it was directed towards him. He realized the pushing he'd been doing to get them closer was not necessary, they'd been inching towards each other on their own all along. Chancing a glance at Mary Margaret he wasn't surprised to see the look of distaste and disbelief. He would catch her with that same look anytime his two mothers would engage in a conversation that was not related to himself or town business.

Regina led the group out of the room.

"What did you do to her?!" The words were out of Mary Margaret's mouth before the door clicked shut. "What kind of spell have you cast?"

"I've done nothing." Irritation clear in her voice. "I had hoped we'd moved passed the Evil Queen." After the near town destruction a few months back, she'd been making a conscious effort for Henry's sake and her efforts were awarded not only by the bettering relationship with Emma and Henry but a few of the town's people had finally begun to accept her.

"What were you thinking? You cannot tell her you're her mother. What will she think of the fact that you appear to be her age?"

Mary Margaret said nothing, her gaze dropping to inspect her shoes. She hated that Regina had been right to stop her. Emma would not have taken the news well, especially with her having no memory of who they were and the curse that had kept them from aging. She was saved from answering by the approaching doctor.

"Henry why don't you get yourself a snack." Regina gave him a few dollar bills. "I promise to fill you in later." She finished before he could argue. Henry sighed taking the money. "Can I get anything I want?"

"Yes, but only this once." Once Henry was out of sight she turned her gaze to the doctor.

"What can you tell me Dr. Whale?"

To her surprise Dr. Whale went into a full explanation of Emma's injuries, broken ribs, fractures, deep tissue bruises, wounds that had needed stiches, minor lacerations and memory loss which he said would be temporary.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." She wasn't sure why he'd shared so much information but she was thankful. The doctor nodded, he'd found it rather odd that Emma had come in several months before to change the emergency contact for both Henry and herself but it was all making sense now, with the former Evil Queen standing before him concern written all over her face.

Regina turned to the woman standing beside her. "Mary Margaret, would you take Henry home with you?" There it was again, that look.

"Alright." Mary Margaret hated the thought of leaving Emma with Regina, but she'd seen the fear she'd caused her daughter and the relief she'd gotten by Regina's mere presence. Henry returned with two chocolate bars in his hand. "You'll keep us posted?" She truly hated the situation she found herself in.

Regina nodded. "Henry, I want you to go home with Mary Margaret, while I stay with your mom." She could see the fight in his eyes.

Regina crouched down in front of him. "I promise to keep you and Mary Margaret posted." Henry agreed to her deal reluctantly. In a way he was relieved to be leaving. He had never seen his mother so scared, so fragile, he'd always seen her as the savior, strong and unstoppable it scared him that she was not as invincible as he'd thought. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Let's play it by ear, I'll message you depending on how your mom is doing, with her memory gone its best not to overwhelm her." He sighed, he hated this. He hated that he couldn't just run to his mother's room, tell her he loved her and that he hoped she'd get better soon.

"I love you Henry." Regina hugged her son, he handled himself as an adult so often she sometimes forgot how young he truly was. He'd dealt with her as Emma would in the days she'd been missing. He was always able to calm her and talk her out of cursing anyone that hindered her search of Emma.

"I love you too mom, just take care of Ma okay."

"I promise." With that the boy left with a reluctant Mary Margaret.

Regina knocked on the door lightly as she entered. "Emma." She spoke softly so not to startle her. The blonde didn't move to acknowledge her. She'd moved from her position at the top of the bed and curled on her side facing the door.

Regina made sure to make eye contact with Emma before she sat down in the seat by the bed.

"You'll be happy to know I sent Mary Margaret home." She wanted to laugh at the relieved look that passed over the blonde's features.

"Dr. Whale said you had a few broken ribs." Emma didn't acknowledge instead she tightened into herself wincing in the process. Of course, even with memory loss Emma Swan would be stubborn.

"Your ribs will feel a lot better if you stretched out dear." Regina didn't want to push, but she knew the position Emma was in had to be painful.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise when the blonde slowly relaxed her legs. She smiled approvingly. "Better?"

The blonde nodded, pain still etched on her face, eyes darting around the room, always returning to the door. Regina looked behind her to the door then back to the blonde. She stood up and turned for the door. A weak hand grabbed her wrist. "I'm not going anywhere dear." She assured. Emma released her grip though still not convinced. Her eyes followed Regina to the door. Regina locked the glass door and returned to her seat. She was pleased to see the action helped Emma relax, if only slightly.

"You look exhausted dear why don't you try and get some rest." She regretted the words as soon as the frightened look in Emma's eyes returned and her breathing and heart rate quickened.

"Emma, it's alright, it's alright." She soothed. "We can just sit here. Just know that should you choose to rest nothing else will harm you, you're safe now." Teary emerald eyes looked at determined brown ones. A single nod was again her only response. Regina sat back in her chair and pulled out a book from her bag. If the blonde refused to rest then she would bore the woman to sleep. With a final glance at her she began to read in a low monotone voice.

Regina stopped reading at the interruption of her vibrating phone. She set the book down in her lap and dug her phone out of her bag. She looked up and found the blonde sound asleep. She sent a quick response to Henry's text informing him his mom was finally resting along with a good night message.

She looked at Emma closely for the first time since she'd arrived at the hospital. There were cuts and bruises covering most of the exposed skin. She would be sporting a black eye, the swelling didn't look too bad all things considered. Her right forearm and left bicep were wrapped in bandages, both wrists were bandaged, probably raw from fighting against her restraints.

She thought about the house they'd found the day after Emma had been taken. Ruby had tracked her scent to the abandoned house. It was clear from the twists and turns the people responsible for Emma's disappearance had tried to mislead them. Ruby had lost the track several times and gone in circles more times than she could count. They'd hit a strong concentrated peppered lemon scent the instant they'd entered the house that had overwhelmed Ruby's nose. She'd gone into a fit of sneezing and had not been able to pick up the scent again. As luck would have it, only hours later a heavy rain storm washed away any scent for Ruby to track.

They'd found the upper level empty except for a few items. In the basement the scent of lemon amplified. They found hooks in the ceiling and the floor. It almost looked like one of her dungeons in the Enchanted Forest. The thought made her shudder as she remembered the pool of blood on the floor, Emma's blood.

Regina reached out a hesitant hand and tucked a few strands of blonde curls behind Emma's ear, catching a whiff of the lemon scent again. She continued to stroke the blondes hair in an effort to comfort both Emma and herself. She was safe now, that was all that mattered she repeated to herself. She would make sure the people who'd taken Emma would pay dearly.

Regina had woken up extra early the morning after they'd kissed. She'd been too eager to sleep, she'd wanted to see Emma so badly, to feel her lips on hers again. She and Henry had gone to Granny's a bit early and waited for Emma but she never showed. It was not like her not to call, she was late frequently yes, but never a no-show. Regina had tried calling her several times with no luck. A full out search had been put out for the towns missing Sheriff after Mary Margaret and David had called her asking if she'd seen Emma because she hadn't come home the night before. They'd discovered the abandoned house late that evening. Two days after a search group found the yellow bug, deep in the woods with no trace of Emma.

Regina's skin burned with magic wishing to be released. The thought of healing Emma crossed her mind but she dismissed the idea as soon as it had come to her. How would she explain to Emma her miraculous recovery. No. She'd wait until she regained her memory first. How long that would take she didn't know. 'Her mind is protecting itself.' Were Dr. Whales exact words. Protecting itself from what she didn't know. A whimper drew her from her thoughts. Regina grabbed the pale hand on the bed gently, rubbing it while reassuring Emma she was safe. Once Emma settled, Regina did also, as best she could in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Regina's eyes snapped open sometime later. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, someone tugging at the door drew her attention. She spotted a nurse on the other side. With a wave of the hand she unlocked the door.

"She felt safer with it locked." Regina wasn't sure why she was explaining herself to this nurse but was glad she did when the nurse smiled saying she understood. Finally someone with half a brain. The nurse eyed the joined hands for a brief second before making her way to Emma's monitors. Regina used this time to stretch out the tight muscles in her back. She was definitely going to feel it the next day. Sleeping in a chair was going to take its toll on her body.

"I was just making my rounds, I won't be long." The nurse spoke while replacing the bag of fluids to aid in Emma's dehydration and administered some antibiotics to fight off any possible infections. "I wanted to check her wounds just to make sure she hasn't bled through any of her bandages. From what I hear she had a pretty rough time earlier." She moved to slide the blanket down to Emma's waist.

"Wait." The nurse froze. She'd heard many scary stories about the mayor and she wasn't sure if she was about to experience it firsthand. "Take a few steps back." The nurse eyed her, she didn't appear to be as menacing as everyone made her out to be. Deciding she'd do as asked she backed away from the blonde. She didn't miss the relieved look in the mayor's eyes.

"Emma." Regina moved closer to the blonde. She wanted to wake her and explain what the nurse was doing. She didn't want her to wake up while the nurse was checking on her bandages and have her go into a panic attack. "Emma." She tried again running the back of her fingers along her cheek, a trick that always worked on Henry. Emma began to stir. Her eyes shot open immediately alert and panicked.

"It's alright Emma." Emerald eyed focused on hers. "You're safe." She reassured. Regina eyed the nurse looking for a name tag. "Meredith." The nurse supplied.

"Emma, Meredith needs to check your bandages, is that alright?" Emma found the nurse Regina referred too. "You'll stay?" She asked Regina.

"I'm not going anywhere." She assured.

"Okay." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper. The nurse was amazed. She witnessed something she was sure less than a handful of people had. Maybe the mayor wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be.

"Hi Emma. Would it be alright if I went ahead and cleaned your wounds since we have you up, that way I don't have to wake you later?" Meredith waited for the mayor to go off but she never did. Regina on her part preferred this nurse over the one that had been in the room earlier. Emma again nodded.

"Thank you." The nurse moved to the door and pulled a cart inside shutting the door and locking it. She turned back to the bed and noticed the relieved look on her patients face.

"I'm going to lift your gown up okay?" She waited for the nod before moving. Emma nodded, her eyes never straying from Regina. Regina gave her hand a light squeeze. She did her best to keep her facial expressions neutral as the nurse began to remove the bandages on Emma's abdomen. Regina eyed the red and angry cuts the bandages had concealed. Something else caught her eye, just below the edge of the folded gown superficial cuts marked the skin surrounding her heart. Her heart clenched at the sight.

"If at any point you want to take a break, just say the word. But it's important we clean your wounds so they don't get infected." Emma nodded. The nurse worked swiftly replacing the bandages, putting the gown back down. She quickly moved to her ankles and changed the dressing there. Those didn't appear too bad Regina noted.

"Alright Emma. I'm going to sit you up to take care of your arms and back and then we're all done." Again she waited for the nod.

Regina gave her hand an encouraging squeeze causing Emma to smile shyly. It was unnerving to see the outspoken woman act shy.

After cleaning and redressing her forearm Meredith and Regina switched sides. Regina moved her chair along with her deciding it would be best if she stayed on the right side of the bed to keep an eye on the door throughout the night. With her left bicep cleaned Emma sat up to allow the nurse to look at her back.

Regina gazed at the jagged cut that ran diagonally from her shoulder to her hip. The unevenness of the cut and the stages of its healing was a sign that the cut was not done at the same time. Something about that cut was eerily familiar. She swallowed the bile that rose as it finally clicked. It was a torture method the Evil Queen used. The bastards had tortured her. For what? What was it they wanted from her to go this far? If it was revenge they were seeking why had they not taken her instead? Regina lost herself in her thoughts.

Emma hissed tightening her hold on her hand. "Almost done." The nurse assured her. "Alright Emma, you're all set, want me to leave you sitting up for a while?" At her nod the nurse collected the extra bandages, tossing out the used ones. "Alright if you don't need anything else, I'll see you in the morning before the end of my shift."

Regina smiled at the nurse truly grateful for her bedside manner. "Feel free to lock the door behind me." Regina nodded her thanks following the nurse. She locked the door and moved back to her seat beside Emma's bed.

AN: I'm still not 100% happy with this but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless… I didn't want to keep you waiting too much longer… The hospital scene is where the story originally started...let me know what you think…


	5. True Love Is Magic

AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, you all are truly amazing! I've grown to like Meredith as have a couple reviewers, so…she'll be sticking around….

Chapter Summary: Snow decides to return to the hospital to talk to Regina….Henry comes to see Emma.

**Chapter Five**  
><strong><span>True Love Is Magic<span>**

The sun had yet to rise when Mary Margaret entered the hospital doors. She'd spent a good part of the night thinking about her daughter. She hated not being able to be there for her, to comfort and protect her. She wanted to speak to Regina, try and explain herself.

She tugged at the glass door quietly so not to wake her daughter. She frowned when she discovered it was locked. Turning around she located a nurse approaching her with a cart.

"Emma likes for the door to be locked, would you like me to ask Regina to unlock it?" The nurse pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had exchanged numbers with Regina during the night, that way she could message her instead of tugging on the door and risk waking Emma up.

Mary Margaret shook her head in the negative. "No, let them sleep." She turned back to the room her daughter was in. "Alright. My name is Meredith, I'm Emma's night nurse, I'll be making my rounds shortly if you change your mind." The brunette nodded not fully paying attention. She looked at her daughter instead. She looked almost calm, considering all she'd been through. She turned her eyes to the head that was settled next to Emma's hand, her hand holding onto her daughter's. How had she been so blind? Was she so blinded by hate and anger that she missed her daughter and Regina getting so close? She'd noticed that both the women and their son had been happier in the past few months, but had refused to acknowledge the blossoming friendship.

She stepped back when she noticed movement in the room. She wasn't ready to be seen. She watched as Regina stood up and hovered over Emma. Her hand caressing her face in a comforting manner, murmuring what she assumed were words of comfort as Emma settled back into peaceful sleep. Mary Margaret gasped. She knew that level of affection and care, the look on Regina's face. She lived with it every day being with David. Regina loved her daughter. The realization was like a kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Was she supposed to allow her old enemy to be her daughter's lover? She stared on. Deep down she knew she had no say in the matter, it was clear Emma had feelings for the woman as well. If her constant defending of her wasn't enough proof then the fact that even with amnesia she wanted no one around but the brunette was a big clue.

She jumped when brown eyes connected with hers. She saw Regina visibly tense. This shocked her. The woman rarely showed emotion, especially not tensing in her presence. It was clear she wasn't looking for a confrontation and that she was grateful for. She hadn't come to fight. Mary Margaret gave a small smile raising a timid hand in a wave. Maybe it was time for a truce. This feud had gone on long enough.

Regina checked on Emma one last time making sure she was settled before heading for the door. She unlocked the door and stepped out crossing her arms across her chest. "Mary Margaret." She acknowledged.

"Regina, I.."

Regina cut her off. "Mary Margaret I don't want to fight, I'm far too tired…"

"I didn't come here to fight." She quickly cut in noticing just how tired the woman looked. "I'm actually here to apologize." She waited for her words to sink in. The shocked look on Regina's face caused a small smile. Clearly she was not expecting an apology, she'd been ready for a confrontation, though she really couldn't blame her, it had never been particularly easy for her. The town's people hadn't exactly made it easy to change, she herself hadn't made it easy, she'd given up on her like everyone else in her life and the guilt ate at her. She needed to make things right.

"I'm sorry for accusing you earlier. I had no right, you have done nothing but prove yourself to be good time and time again, it was a low blow and I am truly sorry. I've been blinded by my own feelings and I've ignored the ones of those around me. The past few months is the happiest I've seen Emma and Henry. The happiest I've seen you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it, to figure it out." She took a deep breath.

"Someone one once taught me true love is magic, not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all, it…"

"Creates happiness." Regina finishes.

"I'm not going to stand in your way, I will not be the reason you don't get your happy ending." She looked up at Regina. She was shaken to see brown eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm not going to keep you, I just wanted to speak to you while Henry was still asleep."

"Thank you Snow." Regina felt as though a weight had been lifted, a burden she was slowly freed from. "I'm sorry too, for everything."

Mary Margaret smiled stepping in hesitantly hugging her. "It's in the past." Regina was tense for a few moments, before relaxing into the hug.

Mary Margaret left as the nurse was returning, again Regina promised to keep her posted, this time she meant it.

"Good Morning Madam Mayor." Meredith smiled dragging her cart behind her. A second nurse followed behind her. Meredith observed the mayor. She seemed lighter, more at ease, she figured it had something to do with the conversation she had briefly witnessed between the brunettes.

"Regina." She corrected.

Meredith nodded. "Regina, I wanted to do one final check before I left. I also wanted to bring by the day nurse."

"Amber." The second nurse introduced herself timidly. The three walked into the almost quiet room. Regina immediately rushed to Emma's bedside. Tears stained her face as she whimpered in her sleep. "Emma." Regina called out to her. "Emma wake up darling it's only a dream." She moved to sit on the bed. "You're safe, just open your eyes." The two nurses again stood a few feet back staring in amazement as the former Evil Queen comforted their patient. Amber looked at Meredith in shock. Meredith had not exaggerated when she'd explained the situation involving the former Evil Queen. She'd been scared to take Emma on as a patient having been told how badly things had gone with the first nurse. To say she was surprised would be a huge understatement.

"There you are." Regina smiled. Emma relaxed into the hand Regina had cupping her cheek. "I…they…" She began shaking her head as a fresh set of tears overcame her. "It's alright dear, just breath. Slow and Steady." She wiped the tears from her face. "You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you." She promised.

Having finally calmed Emma she introduced her to the new nurse and asked if she'd be okay if they changed her bandages. The nurses worked quickly to replace the bandages not wanting to intrude on anymore private moments between the two women.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked once the nurses left.

"Everything hurts." She groaned adjusting her position on the bed. Emma declined any strong medicine. She didn't like how foggy it made her feel. She explained it was hard for her to wake up when medicated.

"Gina." Emma's voice was nervous, hesitant. Regina raised an eyebrow at the nickname. That was new. She wasn't one for nicknames, but she would allow it to slide for now.

"Yes dear."

"Who's Henry?"

Regina remained silent, she had not been ready for that one. How was she to simplify the complex relationship that was their family?

"He was in one of my dreams." Emma added when she didn't get an immediate response from Regina.

"What was your dream about Emma?" Regina asked trying to buy time, hoping that insight into the dream would help her.

Emma hesitated. "It's alright dear, you can tell me, that way I can tell you if it was a dream or a memory." Regina encouraged.

"It was my birthday. I was all alone, and I had a cupcake, and someone knocked on my door. He said he was my son."

Though Regina hadn't been there she assumed the memory was of when Henry had run off to Boston to bring the Savior to Storybrooke. "Is he my son?" Emma asked when she received no insight on the dream from Regina.

"Yes."

"But I gave him up for adoption." Emma's words were sad and broken. Even now not knowing the boy she felt guilty for giving him up.

"Did he get adopted was he taken care of? Who adopted him? Was it that woman?"

"Emma, slow down dear before you hyperventilate. Henry was adopted, he's been taken care of and you are a part of his life now, you had him when you were young, you wanted to give him his best chance and he understood that, he loves you."

"He does?" Emma blinked the tears back. Regina nodded. "Very much, who do you think has been messaging me every hour?"

"Did that woman adopt him?"

Regina chuckled. "Rest assured Mary Margaret did not adopt him." Emma seemed relieved at the news. "Who did? Do I not get along with his parents is that why he's not here?"

"You get along just fine. Do you remember the boy that was in here yesterday?" Regina waited for realization to hit. It didn't take long.

"You. You adopted him?"

Regina nodded. Emma said nothing, letting the news sink. She had a son. A son that was adopted by Regina.

"We're a family?"

"An unconventional one, but yes, we have become quite a family."

"I hate not remembering." Emma sighed.

"Give it time Emma, you've been through a lot. I do have some good news however, I spoke to Dr. Whale. He said he would release you some time tomorrow as long as nothing changes with your progress." Emma's face fell at the news.

"Emma dear what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to get out of here?"

"I am. I just. You'll still be around?" She was worried Regina would leave her once she was out of the hospital.

"I'm not going anywhere dear. Dr. Whale thinks its best you stay with someone, so you'll be staying with me. Is that alright?" Emma nodded relieved. Regina's phone vibrated. Glancing down at the message she smiled. This might be exactly what they need.

"Henry's been asking about you, would you be okay if he came to visit? He misses you greatly."

"I'd like that." She was both nervous and excited to see her son.

Mary Margaret messaged Regina when she'd arrived with Henry hours later. Making sure the blonde was still asleep she stepped outside to meet them.

"I brought you some clothes." Mary Margaret handed her a small duffle bag.

"Thank you Snow." Regina was genuinely grateful. She didn't think she could stay in this outfit another night.

"How is she?" Mary Margaret looked through the glass door at her sleeping daughter. She hated being away from her.

"She's resting. Dr. Whale said he'd release her in the next day or two."

"She still doesn't remember anything?" Mary Margaret's heart sunk as Regina shook her head.

"She had a dream of her first time meeting Henry. That's all so far. Dr. Whale did say it would take time."

"Has David found anything?"

It was Mary Margaret's turn to answer in the negative. "There was some dirt under Emma's fingernails that David believes is from the tunnels the problem is there weren't any tunnels near where the area she was found. Not for miles in any direction."

"Do you think she had help?" Regina wondered.

In the condition Emma was found in she would not have been able to make it far on her own. "That's what David believes." Henry observed the adults. They were being civil towards each other, this was not something new to him but it was the first time it appeared sincere. Seeing they were occupied he moved away quietly and entered his birth mothers room.

He stood by her bed and watched as she slept. She was almost peaceful, he was glad. Seeing her as he had the previous day had scared him. He took a seat beside her bed and pulled out his fairytale book. His mom had suggested he bring it, he began to read aloud from the beginning.

Regina entered a few minutes later and sat beside her son stretching her arm across his shoulders. She actually enjoyed listening to the stories now that he no longer viewed her as the Evil Queen. She leaned into her son kissing the top of his head. He blushed but did not pull away.

Regina caught emerald eyes staring at her and Henry. She moved to stop Henry from reading and tell him Emma was awake but the blonde simply shook her head. She enjoyed the peace that came from listening to him read. She was not prepared to have a conversation with the son she couldn't remember.

Regina felt Henry tense for only a second as he paused his reading but then he relaxed and continued on. He was aware his mother was awake but he pretended he didn't, he wasn't sure what he would say to her so instead he chose to continue to read. He watched from the corner of his eye as his mom took hold of Emma's hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled and turned the page.

A/N: I thought this would be a good place to stop. While I normally dislike Snow, I didn't want to make her a bad guy… she seems to play that role in a lot of SwanQueen stories, plus I figured Regina could finally use a break. Let me know what you think…


	6. When Life Gives You Lemons

AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they make my day! For those of you that don't like to see Emma hurting and want Regina to heal her, it will get addressed in this chapter…

Chapter Summary: Emma has a flashback (nothing is described, you have to read between the lines)

**Chapter Six**  
><span><strong>When Life Gives You Lemons<strong>

"Hello Emma, Regina." Meredith entered with a tray of food. "How are you feeling Emma?" She set the tray on the hospital overbed table moving to Emma's side. She and Amber had been given Emma as a permanent patient while she was in the hospital since no other nurse wanted to deal with the mayor's temper when they mishandled a situation involving Emma. Meredith didn't see the problem, she was actually disappointed in her co-workers for not knowing how to deal with patients in delicate situations.

"I'm okay." Emma responded. Meredith was glad to see they'd moved past the head shakes in the negative and nodding in the affirmative. "I brought you some dinner. Chicken and gravy, and some jello."

"Thanks." Emma watched Meredith go back to the door to pull the cart in. "Let's change these dressings that way I don't have to bother you for a while and you can enjoy your dinner."

Emma nodded. "Okay." Meredith went to work silently. "You are healing remarkably well Emma." Meredith noticed when she began replacing the bandages at her ankles realizing they didn't need any she moved to Emma's abdomen, while those wounds still looked like they needed bandages they didn't look as angry as they had the last time she'd seen them 12 hours before. She looked to Regina who just shrugged in response averting her eyes. Meredith chuckled but said nothing. She had wondered how long it would take the mayor before she resorted to healing Emma.

Meredith left shortly after with the promise to return later. "Emma will you be alright while I shower?" Emma looked between Regina and the door. "I won't be long. I promise."

"I'll be okay." She nodded though she didn't look like she was sure. Regina regarded her contemplating holding off until Emma was asleep to shower.

"I'll be okay." Emma repeated. "Go." She told her. "I'm kinda hungry anyways."

"Alright." Regina moved the overbed table with the dinner closer to her. Emma removed the lid taking a whiff of the food. She scrunched up her nose and grabbed the plastic fork poking the turkey. Regina shook her head making her way to the bathroom.

Regina started the shower turning the water on hot. She'd just finished undressing when heard a loud crash followed by a loud thud. "Emma." She immediately redressed and ran back into the room. She waved a hand to unlock the door for Meredith as she rushed towards Emma's empty bed. The overbed table lay on its side, the food splattered on the floor.

"Emma." Regina moved to the left side of the bed. "Emma." She found her huddled on the ground clawing at her hospital gown. She crouched down to her level. "Emma." She reached out placing a hand on her forearm. Emma slapped the hand away.

"It hurts." She cried pulling at the hospital gown.

"Emma sweetheart look at me. Tell me what hurts." Regina looked for any new injuries but saw none. She'd been gradually healing the more painful wounds like her ribs, back and arms a little at a time so that the change would not be too noticeable to Emma. She wondered if the fall from the bed had caused her current injuries to worsen.

"It hurts Gina, please get it off." She whimpered.

"What hurts Emma?" Regina moved closer. That's when she noticed it.

"Please make it stop." She cried. "Please."

"Okay Emma." She moved behind her reaching up on the bed pulling the blanket down. Finding it wet she tossed it back on the bed. "Meredith, I need a dry blanket." With a leg on either side of Emma she scooted closer. Emma flinched moving away. "You're safe Emma. It's okay." She undid the top strap of the hospital gown then the one below and finally unclasped the buttons holding the sleeves together. Once the material was free she picked up the soaked gown and tossed it on the bed puling the fresh blanket around her tucking it under neck pulling her into her lap.

Meredith looked over to make sure everything was okay at Regina's nod she left the room returning with fresh linen and a mop.

"I've got you. You're safe now." Emma turned in her arms curling further into her, inhaling her scent. "You're safe." Regina repeated adjusting the blanket around her. Regina lost track of time as she sat on the hard ground with Emma cradled in her arms, besides the occasional sniffle Emma said nothing.

"Emma."

Emma nuzzled further into Regina's neck in response, Regina felt a new set of tears hit the crook of her neck and chest. "Would you like to wash the rest of it off?" She felt her nod against her neck. "Is it okay if Meredith helps?" Again she received a nod. "Want to walk?" Another nod. "Need a few more minutes?" Nod.

Almost ten minutes passed before Emma sighed pulling away reluctantly the movement causing pain to shoot up her back. Regina helped her stand adjusting the blanket around her.

"You'll feel better after you get cleaned up." Regina promised moving behind her guiding her towards the bathroom.

"Regina." Meredith spoke quietly pointing to her arm. Regina looked down spotting fresh blood on her bicep and forearm. Regina mouthed thank you magically removing the blood stain. Emma didn't need to see it. Between Meredith and Regina, Emma was cleaned up in no time.

"This will be uncomfortable Emma but we need to make sure your wounds are completely dry before we bandage them." Meredith worked on her arms, Regina on her back. Meredith watched the concentrated look on Regina's face, she smiled knowing what the woman was doing.

Regina moved the towel against the injured skin simultaneously minimizing the freshly opened wound. "Emma." Meredith moved in front of her once they were finished. "Would you be alright with me walking you back to bed while Regina's bathes?"

She nodded. "Sorry Regina."

"You have nothing to apologize for." For the second time in less than an hour Regina thanked Meredith silently. She was truly thankful for her.

Regina walked back into the room to find Emma laying on her side again facing the door. At seeing her Meredith stood to meet her. "She hasn't said much." She spoke softly.

"That's alright. Meredith from now on make sure nothing she gets has lemon in it."

Meredith gasped. "The lemonade. Oh my god Regina I swear I didn't know." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"It's alright dear neither did I." They were all going into this blind. They had no idea what would trigger flashbacks and panic attacks. "But if you could pass the information on to Amber."

"I'll make sure to do that." She blinked back the tears. "In the meantime she said she doesn't want to eat anything, I was going to bring you both some food, maybe you can convince her to eat?"

Regina nodded. "Thank you Meredith. You've been incredible." The nurses cheeks reddened her response of you're welcome lost as she left saying she'd come back with food shortly. Regina locked the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled when Regina sat at the edge of her bed running a hand through the blondes hair moving it from her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Emma. You did nothing wrong you understand that?" She grabbed a pale hand with her free one giving it a squeeze. When Emma didn't acknowledge or make eye contact she squeezed her hand again. "Look at me Emma."

Teary eyes finally looked at her. "You did nothing wrong. We'll figure this out."

"You can't even shower without me ruining it."

"Emma we're family and family takes care of each other. Your health and safety is more important to me than a shower." Food arrived interrupting them. Regina gave her hand another squeeze before getting up to open the door. "Thank you Meredith."

"I'm not hungry." The words were out of Emma's mouth before Regina had a chance to place the tray on the overbed table.

"You need to eat something dear." Emma shook her head. "For me?" She chuckled as Emma huffed mumbling fine, she sat up bringing the back of the bed with her. "Thank you."

With most of the food gone Regina placed the food tray outside the door, locking it once again. "Gina." Regina learned, anytime Emma called her by the nickname she usually followed up with a question.

"Yes dear." Regina waited patiently.

"Will you…"Regina leaned in as she waited for Emma to finish, instead she stayed silent, she shuffled to the left her eyes avoiding Regina's. "I suppose it's better than the chair." Regina remarked trying to put Emma at ease.

The two lay facing each other for some time. Neither saying anything. Regina watched as Emma shook herself awake every time she caught herself dozing.

"Emma." Emerald eyes looked up. "Come here." Regina turned to lay on her back sliding an arm behind her. Wordlessly Emma scooted in the safety net of Regina's arms. "You're safe." Regina whispered kissing the top of her head.

Once Emma's breathing evened out indicating she was asleep Regina allowed her eyes to close.

AN: I don't know what it is about a fragile Emma and a protective Regina that gets to me… I hope you're all with me still…This will probably the last of Meredith for a while...sigh...let me know your thoughts.


	7. Coming Home

AN: You all are wonderful…thank you for the review and most importantly, continuing to read… I'm gonna go ahead and apologize now for any mistakes in this chapter… I'm going on 18 hours without sleep… Sadly no Meredith in this chapter…

Chapter Summary: Emma gets to go home.  
><strong>Trigger:<strong> Flash back - Descriptions of torture via knife…

**Chapter Seven**  
><span><strong>Coming Home<strong>

Emma was amazed at how large the mansion was. "This place is amazing." She commented following Regina into the kitchen. "Thank you dear, now why don't you take a seat while I make us some lunch, Whale doesn't want you to taking your medication on an empty stomach." She pulled open the refrigerator doors looking for something quick and simple to make.

Emma nodded taking a seat on the stool being careful not to jar her wounds. "Anything sounds better than hospital food." Her appetite had been lacking, and while she'd ate it was just enough to please Regina. Though she was looking forward to whatever it was Regina was about to make.

"I don't doubt that dear. I like to think that my food is much better than the hospitals." Emma watched as Regina made sandwiches, she wasn't sure how a sandwich was to be better than hospital food but she'd give it a try after all Regina was going out of her way to make it for her.

She took the first bite hesitantly, then another, and another. "You weren't kidding, this is delicious." Emma commented mouth full of food. Regina noted that along with her memories her table manners were also forgotten. She'd worked so hard on correcting both Emma and Henry when talking with food in their mouth.

"Did you think it would be anything but?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No…maybe…ok only a little bit." Regina chuckled. "It's alright dear. Now you know not to doubt me."

"I don't." Emma's voice was soft. "Doubt you that is. I don't know why but my gut tells me I can trust you." Emma lowered her gaze to her now empty plate. "Thank you for lunch." She pushed at the plate feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"You're welcome Emma. How about I give you a tour after you take your medicine?"

Emma nodded taking the pills Regina offered.

* * *

><p>She looked around the guest room she'd be staying in. Regina's face was the first one she'd associated with safety while at the hospital, she wasn't ready to be by herself, she'd grown used to having Regina there every time she slept and every time she woke. She didn't want to be a bigger burden than she already was but she needed to know where Regina would be.. "Where is your room?"<p>

"Right next to yours." At least she wouldn't be far she assured herself. Next door is not bad, it could be worse.

Deep down Regina knew she would spend more time in Emma's room than her own, knew that Emma was not ready to be by herself and if she was honest with herself she was not ready to leave Emma's side. They'd stayed at the hospital an extra night before Dr. Whale had released her. He'd been impressed and very suspicious of Regina at how well Emma's injuries had healed.

No progress had been made as far as regaining her memories, it would take time Regina reminded herself time and time again. She would have to want to regain them and it was clear that the woman was too afraid.

Thankfully Emma had not had any more flashbacks, Regina refused to leave her side for even a minute. The nightmares had grown in frequency as they'd stayed at the hospital, some worse than others. Emma could never put a face to the dark voices, only that there were always three. She often woke up screaming, tears running down her face. Regina did her best to assure her she was safe, she discovered holding her was the quickest way to calm her and so they'd fallen into a routine. With every nightmare if Regina wasn't already in the bed with her she would climb onto the hospital bed and engulf the blonde in her arms until she fell asleep.

"I had some of your clothes brought over if you'd like to shower and change." While Regina liked the green scrubs Emma had been given as they brightened her eyes she figured Emma would be more comfortable in her own clothes.

"That sounds great. Hey Regina, thank you for everything. I don't think I've said it yet. I just. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I know I haven't been easy to deal with."

"You'd do the same for me." Regina said simply, leading Emma to the hallway bathroom. "I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

Emma shut the door to the bathroom and put the clothes she'd grabbed from the bag provided for her on top of the toilet lid. She took her top off feeling the muscles in her back stretch as she lifted her arms. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the bandages that covered her arms and stomach. She removed the bandages from her abdomen followed by the ones on her forearm and bicep. Her eyes catching sight of the red lines circling her wrists, her hand stilled fingers gliding over the scars.

"_We don't want to hurt you Emma."_

Emma grabbed the edges of the sink in an attempt to steady herself.

"_Stop struggling. You're only hurting yourself."_

She shook her head trying to clear it. "I'm safe." She recited the words she'd heard Regina repeat to her numerous times. "I'm safe."

"_She's evil. You know deep in your gut. You of all people should understand."_

"_No! She's not. She's Regina." Emma tugged on the restraints harder feeling the metal cut into her skin._

"_She'll rip your heart out." Emma screamed as the knife cut across her skin circling her heart._

"_It's a matter of time before she takes your heart, want me to show you what it feels like?" His hand moved across her chest his fingers pushing against the newly made cuts causing her to let out another scream._

"Emma." Regina's panicked voice came through the door. "Emma." She tried again. "Emma I'm coming in."

Regina opened the bathroom door carefully. Emma's scream had her fearing the worst. "Emma." She took cautious steps towards the blonde crouched near the tub.

Taking the final step she crouched in front of her. "Emma." She reached out hesitantly not wanting to scare her.

"No. Please don't rip out my heart." Emma sobbed. Regina gasped withdrawing her hand immediately as if she'd been burnt.

"Emma. I'm not going to hurt you." Tears filled her eyes as she pled with the one person she trusted, the one person that at one time trusted her wholly.

"_It's just a matter of time. "_

"Please. Stop." Emma whimpered pulling away and curling further into herself as tears ran down her cheeks.

Regina sat frozen in place her own tears running freely. She knew Emma was in another place, but she didn't know how to reach her. "I'm sorry Emma, this is the only way." Regina reached out and took a hold of Emma's one shoulder then the other. Emma let out a blood curdling scream. "Emma." Regina's voice was frantic, loud. She needed to break through the hysteria. Emma continue to scream trying to release herself form the arms holding her. "Emma please, I'm not going to hurt you." Emma's screams died down as she passed out being held up only by Regina's hands on her shoulders.

Tipping her head back she made sure Emma had no new injuries. She stood up magically lifting Emma with her. Being careful to maneuver her out of the bathroom she carried her to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She hovered over her, her eyes tracing the exposed scars, the ones around her heart drawing her attention. Rage filled her, she would destroy the ones who did this, redemption be damned.

She went into her bathroom and returned with bandages and cleaning supplies. Silently and slowly she cleaned the exposed wounds, she worked slowly in an effort to calm herself only she found her anger growing with each bandage she applied. With a wave of the hand she covered Emma in a loose shirt.

She sat beside her for a minute before deciding to leave the room. She feared Emma would wake up in the same state she'd passed out in and she was not ready to put her in such a state of fear and turmoil. A million thoughts ran through her head as she settled on the couch. She wasn't sure she was prepared to help Emma. How could she help her if she was the cause of her fears? She would be better off with someone else. She'd been so scared of her. She wiped angrily at the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Emma stood in front of her. Eyes tired, hair a mess.

"No dear no one hurt me." Regina smiled wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"How are you feeling?" She asked patting the cushion beside her.

"Tired." She slumped down on the couch instantly regretting the action. "I don't think I got that shower. I must've crashed." She closed her eyes sinking into the couch.

"You don't remember going to take a shower?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just." Her eyes turned fearful. "I don't want to think about it." She pleaded, her voice childlike.

"You don't have to. We can just sit here, watch some television and you can rest before dinner. How does that sound?"

Emma nodded relief evident. She couldn't remember all that had happened a few hours before all she remembered was pain. Pain and fear. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched, no stared, she had no idea what it was she was looking at or what was going on, on the TV.

"Lay down Emma." Regina pulled her from her thoughts. "Lay down." She repeated as Emma's confused gaze turned towards her. Emma looked at the pillow in Regina's lap for only a second before complying.

"Gina." Emma broke the silence. Gina. Regina figured she would need to get used to that nickname until Emma recovered her memories. She looked down the fingers running through blonde hair stilling their movement.

"Is it bad that I don't want to remember?"

Regina saw the fear behind green eyes. "I'm scared all the time and I'm worried remembering will only make it worse."

Regina smiled down reassuringly. "No dear, it's not bad."

"It doesn't make me weak?"

It broke Regina's heart to see Emma so insecure. "It doesn't make you weak Emma, it makes you human." Emma sighed in relief burrowing her head into Regina's stomach. "You're not evil." She mumbled into Regina's abdomen. "You're just Regina." Regina tensed at the words.

"What…What do you mean Emma?"

"In my dream. The men that hurt me. They always tell me you're evil. But you're not. You're Regina." She yawned closing her eyes. Regina's eyes stung, every piece of information was leading to her. Her heart was slowly sinking. It would be a matter of time before Emma gained her memories back and the thing she feared most would happen. Emma the one person that never doubted her would believe she was evil and would leave taking Henry with her.

AN: Don't hate me! I ended up breaking this chapter up…I know a few of you want Emma's suffering to end and it will… just not in this chapter… Obviously things are starting to catch up with Regina.


	8. What Once Was Forgotten

AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I got called into work on my night off…so in between BS civil calls and runaway 12 year olds I wrote this. I didn't want to make you wait, as many of you are concerned for Regina. This chapter starts off immediately where the last one ends…

Chapter Summary: Emma regains her memories. She and Regina argue?

**Chapter Eight**  
><span><strong>What Once Was Forgotten<strong>

Over an hour passed in silence while Emma slept peacefully in Regina's lap. Regina continued to run her fingers though Emma's hair.

"That feels good." Emma mumbled eyes still closed. She soaked up the feel of Regina's fingers running through her hair.

"It's very calming." Regina's hands never stopped their movement.

"What's troubling you?" Emma's concern and innocence warmed her.

"Nothing to be concerned with dear as I said, this is very soothing." Silence once again filled the room.

"Gina." This time she smiled at the nickname. The name was starting to grow on her though she would never admit to it out loud.

"Yes, dear." She looked down at emerald eyes.

"You and I, we are good friends?"

"I'd like to believe we are, yes."

"Were we, you know." Regina understood the question as a blush crept up the blondes face. Regina said nothing for a few minutes.

"We were getting there, we shared our first kiss the night you were taken." She finally answered. She hated that the night of their first kiss would always stand to remind them of the traumatic events Emma endured. It would always stand to be a bittersweet memory.

"And now I can't remember any of it. I feel so…"

"You will remember when you're ready, don't beat yourself up Emma, give it time."

"Will you kiss me now?" The question was so innocent. Emma sat up slowly to be eye level with Regina.

"Emma, I don't think its…"

"Please."

Regina sighed in defeat. She'd wanted to kiss Emma very badly, she'd missed the feeling of her lips but she didn't feel right doing so while she had no memory of who she was. "Please." Emma said again scooting her face closer. Regina nodded moving her lips to Emma's. Lips barely apart Regina felt the blonde tense, she pulled back immediately. This wasn't right, she knew she shouldn't have agreed to this. Emma let out a grunt as she grabbed her head squeezing her eyes shut. She curled into herself falling back in Regina's lap. Regina began to panic, she called Emma's name frantically but received no response. The blonde let out small whimpers as she rocked.

"Emma." Regina tried again. "It's going to be alright." She wasn't sure who she was trying to assure. "It's going to be alright." She repeated smoothing the blonde's hair. Once the rocking stopped Regina sat Emma up. "Emma." She tried again. Tearful eyes looked at her, filled with pain, sorrow, fear and an emotion she had not expected, love.

"I just wanted to remember us." She let out a choked sob.

"Oh, darling." Tears escaped her own eyes as she pulled the blonde into her. Emma moved willingly curling up in the brunettes lap, her head nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Regina held on as she sobbed, the memories from her past and her kidnapping flooding her mind.

As she sat holding Emma, she decided now was a good time as any to alleviate her from at least the physical pain if she could do nothing about the emotional one. Using one hand to hold her she moved the other over her body as it glowed. Once she finished she wrapped both her arms around Emma pulling her closer.

The nightmares that plagued her that night were worse than any Regina had witnessed. Emma woke up screaming clawing at her own back and stomach, often fighting her. She could never get her to calm down enough to fully sleep, nor could she get her to talk about the nightmares. It was in the early hours of the morning when she finally fell asleep. Regina sighed as she entered the kitchen. Her body tired, her eyes felt like sand paper was being rubbed against them. It was going to be a very long day, she'd had little to no sleep. She made herself a large cup of coffee. She needed all the energy she could get. She didn't know what she could do for Emma. They hadn't talked about what her captors had done to her. Emma was distraught enough as it was, she didn't want to add to it. She knew that eventually though they would have to talk about it, they needed to get the men responsible.

She checked on Emma and once she confirmed she was sound asleep she started the shower letting the hot water ease some of the tension in her tired and aching muscles. She entered the bedroom feeling slightly more awake. Finding the bed empty she did a quick search of the upstairs before making her way down to the main level of the house. She spotted blonde hair at the kitchen island. She walked in slowly moving into Emma's line of site. Emma sat on a stool nursing her own cup of coffee, her eyes distant.

"Emma." Regina had no idea what to say. She didn't know how to approach her. She felt as though she was walking on eggshells.

"I'm fine!" Emma snapped taking a sip of her coffee. She could hear the worry in Regina's voice. She noticed Regina flinch at the bite in her tone and immediately felt guilty, Regina was not the enemy she reminded herself.

"Emma please don't push me away. I'm here, no matter what." Regina stood and placed a soft kiss on her head and turned to leave her to her thoughts.

"Regina wait." Emma grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She turned on her stool pulling Regina between her legs. "It's really hard for me to let people in." She confessed.

"I of all people understand. Sharing is not something either one of us is good at. I'm not asking you to tell me everything. I just don't want you to push me away. This isn't going to be easy Emma, but we will get through this, together."

Emma nodded hugging the brunette, resting her head against her chest. She sighed hearing Regina heart, feeling it beat against her cheek. "Regina I'm so scared. They have so much hatred for the Evil Queen, I'm scared they're going to come after you and I won't be able to stop them."

A cold feeling swept over her. While she'd known she was the reason for Emma's capture hearing her talk about it just made it sink in further. She had been foolish to believe she could just live happily ever after now that she was good. Villains were not meant to be happy, it just wasn't in the books.

"Maybe its best you not be near me then." Regina pulled away untangling herself form Emma.

Emma chuckled. "Now who's pushing who way?"

"This is no time to be joking." Regina snapped.

"Don't you think I know that!" Emma raised her voice.

"Emma it's not safe to be around me! They kidnapped and tortured you because they hate me! They have every right to hate me I'm a monster."

"Are you serious right now! You can't honestly believe that would be enough reason for me to walk away!" They were both yelling at this point.

"And for the record they hate the Evil Queen. I haven't seen her around for a long time. So unless you have, I will not be going anywhere. Regina we've all made mistakes. You are not that person, not anymore."

"Emma." Regina sighed lowering her voice. "I can't." Her voice broke. "I can't be the reason they hurt you again."

Emma grabbed onto her hands pulling her closer, foreheads resting against each other. "You are not the reason they hurt me, they used you as an excuse. There were so many other ways to get their message across and they chose the most violent way. That had nothing to do with you and everything to do with them."

"I can't lose you." Regina cried. "You and Henry are what keep me good. You're the reason I wake up every morning and fight the darkness that wants to swallow me whole. The reason I resist the urge to lug fire balls at the idiots of this town."

Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands wiping away the tears that stained it. "You're not going to lose me." She pulled her closer, capturing her lips. "I'm here no matter what." She quoted Regina's words.

"Do you hear me Regina? I'm here, with you."

Regina nodded. "Say it."

"You're here."

"Aaaand?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now say it with a little more enthusiasm." She smiled at the expected eye roll.

"Don't push it Swan." Regina smiled stealing a kiss. They stood in the middle of the kitchen for some time neither saying anything simply drawing comfort from each other.

"Emma?"

"Hmm." Emma tightened her hold not ready to let go.

"Are you okay with having your family over for dinner? They've been a nuisance and frankly my phone could use a break from there incessant calls." She smiled. "They've been worried about you and Henry really misses you."

She realized then just how much she'd missed them. "That would be nice. You don't mind having my parents over?" Emma was shocked.

"No dear, I have grown to tolerate your parents. Why don't you go shower and change while I call them."

"Okay." Emma kissed her reluctantly pulling away.

Regina's conversation with Mary Margaret was brief. The pixie haired woman was overjoyed at hearing her daughter had regained her memories. She offered to bring dinner from Granny's since the two had not slept much, she encouraged that they rest until they got there.

"Everything go okay?" Emma walked in hair wet and messy.

"It's all set, they'll be by for dinner. Would you like help with that?" She pointed to Emma's wet hair.

"Please."

Regina dried her hair running her fingers through it. "Let's go watch a movie." She knew better than to mention sleep. Emma eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. They settled on the couch with Regina on the outside and Emma on the inside half laying on Regina.

"Seriously Regina? Again?" Emma chuckled at Regina's choice of movie. "What?!" Regina feigned innocence grabbing the remote.

"Emma. You know I'm here when you're ready."

"I know, I just need some time to sort my thoughts." Emma sighed snuggling into her.

Regina kissed her forehead squeezing her tightly as she hit play. The volume was loud enough to be heard but not too loud to keep them from sleeping.

Ten minutes of Regina playing with her hair and Emma was out for the count. Regina took this opportunity to nap as well. She needed all the sleep she could get.

Hours later Mary Margaret, David and Henry entered the house quietly. Mary Margaret had warned Henry that the women could be sleeping and as excited as he was he needed to let them, because they hadn't slept much the night before.

Henry crept into the living room, he smiled as he saw the main menu for Frozen, it was official, his mom had a Frozen addiction. His smile only grew when he looked at his mothers, both sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. He quickly snapped a picture as Mary Margaret and David walked in. He tensed, he didn't know how Mary Margaret would react to this. He looked up at her waiting for a negative reaction but it never came. The look of distaste that often crossed her features when his mothers were together was absent, instead she smiled. She moved to the couch and covered the two women with the blanket that lay on the back of it. Henry made himself comfortable on the other couch in the room and hit play. He hadn't spent much time with his mothers in the past few days and just wanted to be close to them.

Mary Margaret and David left to set the dinner in the kitchen. Emma was the first to wake. She looked around the room slowly eyes landing on her son sitting on the couch engrossed in the movie. Carefully she untangled herself from Regina. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine." She whispered. Regina spotted Henry on the other couch and nodded, rolling to face the back of the couch once again closing her eyes.

Emma adjusted the blanket around Regina kissing the top of her head. She put her finger to her lips as she motioned for the boy to follow her out of the room.

"Ma! I've missed you." Henry exclaimed latching onto her for dear life. She was really glad Regina had healed her otherwise this reunion would have been very painful.

"I've missed you too kid. So so much." She squeezed back. They held onto each other for a while before breaking to make their way into the kitchen.

"Emma!" Both Mary Margaret and David dropped what they were doing to hug their daughter. It had been extremely hard for both of them to stay away. David had busied himself searching for the animals that had attacked her with no success and Mary Margaret had focused her attention on Henry and constantly bombarding Regina's phone with text messages checking on her Emma's progress.

"We missed you so much." The two squeezed her just as tightly as her son had. "Oh my god Emma I am so sorry are you okay?" Snow backed away realizing just how hard she'd been squeezing.

"I'm fine, Regina healed me. I just couldn't breath." She pulled her parents and son back in for another hug. The four spent the next 45 minutes or so catching up, mostly about what had been going on with the town and Henry's school, no one broached the subject they all wanted to discuss.

"Emma why don't you wake Regina, while we set up the table."

"I'll do it." Henry offered. He'd missed his mom and wanted some alone time with her as well. Emma nodded her thanks.

"Mom." Henry shook her shoulder lightly, she was dreaming, he knew by the way her eyebrows were knit together. "Mom." He shook again. Regina's eyes snapped open. "Emma."

"She's fine mom, she's in the kitchen, dinners ready." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up. He noticed how tired his mother looked.

"I've missed you mom." He told her hugging her. "I've missed you too Henry, you understand why I've been."

"I know." He interrupted. "You've been taking care of Ma." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So, you two…are…um.." he turned shy all of a sudden, his cheeks turning red.

"Is that okay?" She asked, she knew it was too late to ask at this point but she wanted to make sure her son would be okay with the change. His happiness would always come first.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome! We can all live together now and be a family." Henry bounced excitedly. "Come on I'm starving."

She laughed. "When are you not?"

"What, I'm a growing boy."

Regina followed Henry into the kitchen. She found Emma on the same stool she'd occupied earlier that morning. She wrapped an arm around her giving her a gentle kiss on the head. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, I had a wonderful pillow." The blonde teased.

"Regina." Snow moved giving the woman a hug.

"I hope you don't mind Granny's lasagna, I know it's not as good as yours."

"It's quite alright Snow, I've accepted the fact that not everyone can make a delicious lasagna." Regina joked.

David, Henry and Emma's jaws dropped. They were definitely missing something. "Close your mouths dears or you'll catch flies." Regina winked at Snow as she tipped Emma and Henry's mouths shut while Mary Margaret did the same to David.

AN: I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. I can't make Regina suffer it's just not in me…not in this story anyways…maybe the next one… I don't know why but I like when Regina refers to Mary Margaret as Snow, it reminds me of the good ol days...as always let me know what you think.


	9. Plan of Action

AN: It took a minute for this chapter….sorry! I got distracted reading… and there is this pesky thing called work…

Chapter Summary: Chapter title pretty much says it all.

**Chapter Nine**  
><strong><span>Plan of Action<span>**

With Henry finally in bed the adults moved to the living room to talk.

"Emma the people that took you, do you know who they were?" David asked, his investigation had come to a halt, the abandoned house had led them nowhere. The over powering lemon scent along with the weather had ruined any chance of tracking. The area Emma had been found had also led them nowhere. There were no vehicle or foot tracks to follow. They were still searching the tunnels but that was taking time and a lot of manpower.

"I've seen them but I don't know who they are. They were the same guys that confronted Regina in front of Granny's after the last Town Hall meeting. They kept me in an abandoned house the night they took me, hoping they could talk some sense in me, remind me of how malevolent the Evil Queen is. They must of moved me when I passed out because I woke up in the deserted tunnels."

Regina's looked down, her guilt growing. "Regina. Look at me."

David held onto Mary Margaret's hand as they silently observed their daughter. How had they missed all the signs of the relationship that had grown right under their noses? The level of care being displayed wasn't something that happened overnight. It wasn't something born from a traumatic event. It was something that grew over time.

"This was not your fault. Those men came after me hoping to rattle you to pressure you into using magic, dark magic. They were hoping that if you used magic to harm them or anyone even if it was to protect yourself then the town would turn against you once again."

"That's why they took you. You were always sticking up for me, defending me. That's why he said you wouldn't always be around to protect me."

"Regina if it wasn't me then it would have been someone else." That someone else being Henry. She didn't need to say it out loud they both knew Henry was the one person that would break Regina. Regina nodded. "I'll be damned if they come near my family again."

Emma smiled giving her hand a squeeze. She was happy to see the fire in her eyes. She'd rather that then guilt. Guilt she had no business placing on herself. Everything that was done to her was done because they chose to hurt her regardless of what Regina had done in the past.

"So how do we track them? Emma do you have any idea where they had you, there are a lot of tunnels to cover and I'm sure they won't be there waiting for us." David asked.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I wish I did, I was pretty out of it at that point." She admitted quietly. Regina squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"I don't understand why Gold and I couldn't locate you with the locator incantation, they should have worked if you were still in Storybrooke." They'd tried locating Emma several times, her last effort had used up a lot of magic and energy. She'd put all her magic into it hoping to break through any barrier surrounding Emma, it had only resulted in her passing out.

"They somehow managed to block magic, I could barely feel mine. They had a device, I'm assuming worked like the bracelet but amplified."

"So they were working with Greg at some point." David commented. Snow's eyes connected with Regina at the mention of Greg's name. Regina visibly tensed, she remembered the pain she'd endured as if it had just occurred. Snow having experienced the same pain shut her eyes shaking the thought from her mind.

"That's my guess, I'm thinking since Gold and Regina put up the cloaking spell for the town, they were left on their own." Emma again squeezed Regina's hand pulling her from her thoughts.

"So what do we do? Sit and wait for them to make their move?" Mary Margaret didn't like that idea one bit. Two members of her family had now been suffered because of Greg and the people working with him. Greg may not be a threat to them anymore but these men were. Sitting around waiting for them to make their move didn't sit well with her.

"No, I refuse to wait for them to come and attack our family." There was one thing David would not tolerate and that was his family being harmed. He would not allow them to be separated, not again.

"We push them to reveal themselves." Regina tells them. Emma wasn't liking this idea already. She shook her head in the negative to say as much. "The next town hall meeting," Regina continued. "Someone is bound to bring up the Evil Queen or the curse, if they don't then I'll push just enough to have it brought up, you will not be there to stick up for me. After the meeting I will go to Granny's as I always do, you can wait for me there."

"No Regina. What if they get to you before you get to Granny's? I don't like this." Emma hated the plan. It would put Regina straight into their hands.

"That's the plan Emma, we need to draw them out." The brunette knew Emma was concerned but this was the best idea she could come up with.

Emma's jaw tightened. "I. Don't. Like. It." She annunciated each word, the mirror hanging on the wall shattering into hundreds of pieces. The sound caused the group to jump. Emma immediately got up leaving the group stunned. In the years they'd known her Emma's voice had never taken such a serious tone. It border lined dark, venomous.

Regina excused herself following Emma. "What was that?" She kept her voice calm, she didn't want to upset her further. Emma continued her pacing, she shook her arms trying ease her nerves.

"I…I don't know." She stuttered her movement only speeding up. "Regina I don't know." She started to panic.

Regina intercepted her stopping her movement with a hand on either side of her face, she focused Emma's gaze on her. "Take a deep breath." Emma did followed by another. Regina had her continue until she felt the woman relax. "Better?" Emma nodded.

"Good. Now. What were you feeling when the glass exploded." She had a pretty good idea but she wanted to hear it from Emma.

"Regina I don't want you to be put in danger."

"What were you feeling Emma?" She repeated when the blonde didn't answer.

"I felt fear." There was more, Regina could tell by the way Emma's eyes cast downward to her shoes.

"What else?" She spoke softly. Pushing was not going to get the answer out of the blonde.

"Hatred, anger, I felt a lot of anger."

Regina sighed, she'd figured as much. Magic used out of anger she knew all too well. It was destructive not only to the ones on the receiving end but to the person using the magic as well. "Magic is emotion Emma."

"I know, I didn't mean to. It's just. When will this end Regina? When will you catch a break? When will we catch a break? I just want us to be happy." She fought hard to keep her tears at bay but failed. Shattering the glass had scared her more than she'd like to admit. She'd never felt so much hatred and anger not even when she was in jail for a crime she hadn't committed or while in the system being abused and mistreated by the people that were supposed to protect her.

Regina was relieved to see guilt. She'd been afraid the dark emotions would consume Emma as they had done her once. Emma was strong she knew this, stronger than she had been. Emma would resist the darkness, she'd be there to make sure of that.

"I don't like the idea of putting you in their hands." Emma interrupted her thoughts.

"I understand that, but this is the best and quickest way to lure them, besides I'll have David watching me and we'll have a few people we trust set up throughout the town and near Granny's parking lot." Regina realized just how much things had changed, she was relying on David and the towns people to keep her safe, a few months ago she'd have no one to turn to except for Emma.

"Okay." Emma nodded, she still wasn't thrilled about the idea but she knew she could trust her dad to take care of Regina, they had two days to work out the exact details. She would not allow the men that took her to have a chance at Regina, she had barely survived her encounter with them, she knew if they took Regina they would surely kill her. She moved into Regina's arms tightening her own hold on the brunette.

"You ready to get back in there and get this over with?" she asked once she was sure Emma's tears had dried. Emma nodded kissing Regina softly. She allowed the brunette to pull her back to the living room.

"Regina said you'll have the roads covered?" Emma asked her father.

"We will have them covered. I've already spoken to several towns people, they're willing to help." He assured her.

"We're going about this the wrong way. They took Emma because she defended Regina? I think we'll get more of a reaction if other people defend her." Mary Margaret had been thinking about this since Regina had brought up the idea of enticing Emma's captors.

"Mom makes a valid point. They think you're fooling people into believing you've changed, having others stick up for you might just be the push we need."

"Leroy has agreed to help stir things up at the meeting, of course for a small price." Snow told them.

"Of course." There was always a price. Regina had never had anything given to her without paying a price.

"What does he want?" Emma asks before Regina could. She'd make sure to arrest Leroy just for the hell of it when she was back to work.

"Oh nothing big, just some of Regina's famous lasagna. Apparently he likes the kick the red pepper flakes add to it."

"Pardon." Regina wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"Regina it's not a secret you've changed." Snow smiles patting her arm.

"The towns people helping volunteered not just for Emma but for you as well. They believe you've changed and they've forgiven you." David smiled at the shocked expression on Regina's face.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She'd wanted to be accepted for so long she couldn't believe things were finally beginning to go right for her. She mouthed a quick thank you ducking her head to hide the tears.

They spent another hour hashing out the details of all that had offered to help, their role and where they would position them. Mary Margaret and David got ready to leave while Regina went upstairs to wake Henry.

She was surprised to find him awake reading a comic. "Henry, I thought you'd be asleep."

He shrugged putting the comic down. "I knew you guys wanted to talk."

Regina smiled and sat down beside him, putting an arm around him. "Henry, I know I haven't been around."

"Mom, you don't have to explain. I get it. Ma needs you more than I do right now." While he missed both his mothers he knew they both needed to heal, they needed this time with each other.

"I love you Henry." She said. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Yes you are." He smiled leaning into his her. "Once Ma is better, you two owe me a trip somewhere, and lots of milkshakes."

"That can be arranged."

"Mom?"

"Hmm." Regina soaked up the comfort her son brought her.

"She's not doing as great as she's letting on is she?" Henry face grew somber. He knew his mother wasn't doing as well as she'd let on during dinner. He could see how tired both his mothers looked. It was clear neither had gotten a full nights rest. There were several times he'd caught his birth mother tensing at the dinner table and immediately his mom's hand would sneak under the table and Emma would relax again.

"It's going to take some time to sort everything out, but she's not alone, she has us."

Henry nodded snuggling into his mother. "You want me to stay with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Would you be okay with that?"

"I'd rather stay with you guys but I know Ma needs your full attention."

Regina nodded.

"Okay. I'll pack my bag for a few days. I'll still see you guys though right?"

"Of course Henry. Nothing will keep us apart."

Henry laughed at mom's groan. "Oh dear I sound like Charming."

"Just a bit Mom, but don't worry it' won't tell anyone." He laughed.

"See that you don't if you want your milkshakes." She gave him a pointed stare followed by a smile.

The two went back downstairs to rejoin the others. After hugs and kisses were exchanged the trio left. Emma sighed leaning into Regina. The evening had taken its toll on her.

"Let's go to bed."

Emma didn't argue as she followed Regina to bed.

***************Somewhere in Storybrooke***************

"What are we going to do!" The male was frantic. "This isn't working like it was supposed to."

"Calm down John." The leader snapped. "We'll figure it out."

"HOW!? She doesn't even remember who she is! I'm telling you going after the Sheriff was a bad move. We should have just gone after the Evil Queen and finished her off or waited for her to slip up on her own."

"And how long would that have taken? Days, months, years? I for one am tired of waiting. And you know how powerful her magic is, at her worst day we wouldn't have been able to get near her. Besides, she's never alone, the Savior was our only option. I still don't know how she got away. The Evil Queen would have slipped we just needed a few more days." Adam had spent a lot of time trying to figure out the Sheriff's escape. He'd been sure to keep the rope tight around her wrists and ankles.

Uncomfortable movement caught his attention. He started seeing red. "You helped her!" He was up in an instant. "YOU HELPED HER." He repeated this time louder. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." He shoved Matt against the wall.

"You said we wouldn't kill the Sheriff." Matt pushed back. "She was dying. She couldn't even remember who she was. What was the use of torturing her?" Matt had not agreed with Adam on the Savior's treatment. At first he'd gone along with it to show her how evil the mayor was but it was apparent their leader had lost focus of their plan, it seemed as if he'd gotten more enjoyment out of the pain he put the savior through then attempting to turn her against the Evil Queen.

Adam pushed himself off of Matt walking back to the center of the room. "Are you going to be a problem?"

"No."

"If you want to walk away, walk away but if you bring us down so help me I will destroy you."

"I'm not walking away. I'm in this all the way." Matt didn't agree in the way the savior was treated but he still believed the mayor was evil. He couldn't allow her to hurt more people.

"Alight. Then after the next town hall meeting we will be done with the Evil Queen, her savior doesn't remember who she is so they don't know who we are. We will take care of the Queen once and for all."

AN: So….I hope you liked this… not much left before the showdown… let me know what you think.


	10. Time

**AN:** Thank you all for your continued support. This chapter is heavy on the feelings so please proceed with caution, there is no fluff, what little fluff there is, is overpowered by the darkness. I can't ask you to enjoy it, because you won't, I sure as hell did not enjoy writing it.

**Chapter Summary:** Regina gets a firsthand look into what happened to Emma.

**Trigger Warning: This chapter is very dark. Description of torture. **

**Chapter Ten  
>Time<strong>

Emma traced her fingers up and down Regina's back as she lay awake staring at the ceiling. She'd been up for a while but she hadn't wanted to wake Regina. She knew the woman was tired. She'd interrupted her sleep for several days now. Emma thought about how quickly their relationship had moved due to the circumstances of her kidnapping. They'd never gotten to sit and have that talk they'd wanted to have that morning at Granny's, they'd yet to have a date, yet they'd shared the bed several times. As far as the entire town knew she still had no memory of who she or anyone in the town was. They'd wanted to keep her recovering her memories secret so that those who'd kidnapped her wouldn't get nervous.

She stilled her hand feeling Regina tense. Feeling the wetness reach her skin she looked down at the woman in her arms. Tears rolled from the bridge of Regina's nose and onto Emma's shirt. Regina's facial expressions were anything but peaceful. Emma pulled her tightly against her, kissing the top of her head.

"Regina." She called. No response. She tried again, this time successful. Eyelids fluttered several times before staying open. The relief in her eyes was instantaneous.

"Good Morning." She smiled sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." Emma observed her carefully.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, spotting the wet spot her tears had left on Emma's chest. There was no denying she'd been dreaming. "Just a dream."

Emma sat up leaning against the headboard. "I've had my share of those lately." She joked. It always amazed her how Emma could downplay the most serious of situations.

"Emma, I don't know what they told you exactly, I'm sure most of it is true. If you've changed your mind…" She hated that doubt was a feeling she felt all too often due to recent events.

"Regina Mills don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Emma."

"No, Regina. Yes, they told me some awful things, they beat and tortured me the same way the Evil Queen had tortured them, but that doesn't change my opinion of you. I knew coming into this that you'd done some horrific things as the Evil Queen, and I accepted that part of you. I know you're not that person anymore." Emma pulled Regina against her.

"You know the whole time they had me all I could think was that I needed to get back to you, to Henry." Regina tightened her hold.

"The entire time they told me about how terrible the Evil Queen is all I could think about was you." Regina tensed. "I was thinking about you Regina, not her. You are two different people. You're not her. Not anymore.

"I was holding on to you so strongly, I would close my eyes and picture you laughing, sending me death glares, kissing me, rolling your eyes when I'd annoy you." Regina smiled imaging all those scenarios she mentioned. "I think that's why I was so drawn to you in the hospital. Something about you was so calming, something inside me told me I could trust you."

"Emma I am so sorry this happened to you, you didn't deserve this." The guilt that Emma had been taken because of her worsened with each passing minute.

"No one does." She sighed.

Regina loosened her hold moving to pull away. She knew this day would come. The day Emma would want answers, the day she'd have to explain her actions.

"Regina, I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop." She held onto Regina. "I meant that you don't deserve it either. No matter what you've done in the past, you've more than paid for your past mistakes. You've had to overcome more than any one person should."

Regina smiled relaxing though she didn't believe she could ever make up for all the things she'd done. She'd been hurt, manipulated and betrayed yes but so had Emma but Emma had chosen to fight and remain good while she had allowed for anger to take hold of her. "Shouldn't I be the one comforting you? You seem to be doing all the comforting."

"You're gonna have to work on that Madam Mayor." Emma teased trying to lighten the moment even if it wouldn't last long.

"Emma." Regina said after some time. "Show me."

"Regina."

"I know you're trying to protect me, but you don't need to, I can handle it."

"Regina." She tried again. She knew showing her would cause her a great deal of guilt and pain. At least by telling her she could leave out details, but she figured Regina knew that and that is why she was asking to see for herself.

"Emma, please." Regina sat up untangling herself from Emma. "I don't know how to help you, you won't talk to me and I know even if you did talk you'd leave a great deal out in an effort to spare my feelings." She knew this because she knew if their roles were reversed she'd do that same for Emma.

"Okay." Emma finally conceded. "You'll tell me about your nightmares?"

"I…Very well." Regina knew she'd have to share if she expected Emma to. Regina's heart raced. She wanted this she told herself, no matter how painful this would be it would help her to help Emma. Emma sat up facing her.

"Are you ready?" She asked. At Emma's nod, she moved in closer reaching for both of Emma's hands leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"Regina, before we start. Just remember, no matter what you see, that I am here. Alive and well." Emma kissed her softly before returning her forehead to Regina's.

Regina nodded taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, Emma followed suit, she thought about the night she was taken.

_The first thing Regina noticed was the overwhelming feeling of happiness as Emma entered her car. She smiled knowing she was not the only one that had been overjoyed at the turn of events that night had taken. The happiness however quickly turned into fear as a man pressed a gun to her neck. Emma's mind jumped to the abandoned house. Regina watched as the man beat her for once again defending her. _

Regina subconsciously tightened her hold on Emma every time the man struck her. "Regina, we don't have to do this." Emma prayed that Regina would listen to her. She willed her mind to skip the events that were coming but Regina squeezed her hand not allowing her to move on.

_Regina gasped when the knife connected with Emma's back, her scream ringing loudly. _

_Regina stared on as the man, Adam, explained the method the Evil Queen used to torture those that crossed her. She witnessed her work on the man standing with his back to Emma. She saw the pained look in his eyes. She was sure he was the one that had helped her by the way he looked at Emma. Without fail Emma defended her again. This time holding back the pain she felt as the knife connect with her skin. Regina was overwhelmed as Emma thought about her as a way to distract herself from the pain. _

_The men left shortly after, Regina wasn't sure how much time had passed as Emma was left hanging from the ceiling. Emma began to doze shortly after doing her best to block out the pain. _

_The tip of the knife cutting into her skin is what roused her. She hoped they would find her soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could withstand the pain._

"_They won't find you, you know. I'll make sure of it." He told her confidently. _

"_They won't give up. They'll find a way." Emma's words were strained. Regina will find a way she thought._

"_They'll find this place, but we'll be long gone by the time they even realize you're missing." His words planted a seed of doubt in Emma. Regina felt it grow as the man continued to taunt her. _

"_Not even your precious Regina will be able to find you, where you'll be going no magic will save you." He lifted her chin. Regina saw the hatred that flashed across his features at the mention of her name._ "_The wolf won't find you either." He continued, his smirk grew at the shocked look on Emma's face. He'd thought of everything. The seed of doubt grew as her hope of being found diminished. "Her track will end here. Your scent, will end here." Without warning or prompt the man behind her moved closer tilting a bucket over her head. The smell was instant, lemon, thoughts of why quickly left as the liquid seeped into her open wounds. _

_Regina's vision darkened as Emma passed out from the pain. The darkness turned into a blurry image of the tunnels as Emma regained consciousness the whiff of lemon overwhelming her senses. _

_Emma felt the hard ground beneath her as though she was there once again. Regina searched the tunnels through Emma's eyes hoping to find something she recognized. Emma moved to get up only to fall back. Pain shooting through her shoulder, the memory of the knife running against her skin amplifying the pain she felt. She groaned attempting to get up again only to fall once more. She realized then her arms were tied. She moved to loosen the ropes around her wrists to no avail. _

"_There is no use trying to cut loose. You won't be going anywhere." She stiffened as he approached her. He bent down pulling a knife from behind his back. He smiled and reached towards her. Emma moved to get away but he held her in place cutting the rope form around her wrists._

"_Just let me go. You don't need to do this." She pled with her captor. _

"_This is for the greater good Emma. You need to see how evil she is. You need to understand."_

"_How?" She finally managed to sit herself up. "How can you expect me to see how evil she is when you're the only evil I see?" She knew better than to push him but in that moment she had no control over her mouth, the anger and pain she felt outweighed reason._

_His hand connected with her face, knocking her to the ground. "Don't forget who made me this way." He finished with a kick to her side. Emma curled into herself. _

"_You are making this a lot harder than it needs to be. I just need you to listen." He bent down taking her chin forcing her to look at him. "Stop defending her." When failed to acknowledge him he dragged the knife across her bicep. "Did you hear what I said?" _

_Emma let out a pained breath, nodding. "Yes. I heard you."_

"_Good. I'm going to tell you a story now, all you need to do is listen and only speak when spoken to. You do that and this will be painless." Emma said nothing as she stared at the man. With the pain she felt all over her body she couldn't remember what painless felt like._

_Regina felt a tear slip down her cheek as thoughts of her crossed through Emma's mind. Images she'd mentioned earlier. She could hear Emma repeat her name while the man began telling the story of how his family was murdered. A sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen drew her attention to the man in front of her. _

"_I asked you a question." When she didn't answer he placed the knife against her stomach again. Emma moved her hand in the way in an effort to protect herself causing him to cut her forearm. "Why must you make this so hard? She's evil. She'll kill you. She will rip out your heart. And if you think this is pain then you've felt nothing." He sneered dragging the knife across her skin once again. Emma tried and failed to hold back the scream that escaped her. _

Emma's eyes snapped open, the scream ringing loudly in her ears. She pulled away putting some distance between herself and Regina. "I can't. I can't." she repeated tears running down her cheeks. "You don't have to." Regina slowly moved closer. "Emma. We can stop, okay? We can stop." Emma said nothing. She drew her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them.

"Come here Emma." Regina opened her arms out to her. Emma noticed for the first time the tears that mirrored her own on Regina's face. Bowing her head she tucked herself in Regina's arms feeling safe once again. "You're safe now." She kissed the top of the blondes head running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." Emma said wiping at her tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have pushed you so soon. I should have waited for when you were ready to talk. Emma I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am." Emma said nothing. She was safe now, she knew that, she survived, she wasn't there anymore.

"I don't want to do that again." She whispered. "It's too real." She shook her head trying to physically remove the images of her captivity from her mind.

"You won't have to. I promise." Regina felt cruel for having made Emma relive her days of captivity. She'd been so focused on wanting to help Emma she'd overlooked the consequences of wanting to see for herself. Her intentions had been purely to help Emma but it seemed she had yet again hurt the woman she cared for deeply. She knew though Emma held no ill feeling towards her by the way she held onto her. Even now Emma was trying to comfort both of them as she clung to her. How someone could be so forgiving, so caring was beyond her. They were few of the many qualities that had drawn her to the Sheriff.

"We will get through this Emma. It's going to take time but we will work through it. I want you to promise you'll talk to me. I want to help you fight the monsters, but I can't if you don't let me. I know you're trying to protect me by not telling me but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Emma let out a soft okay shifting in Regina's arms. "I'll try."

The two sat in silence for quite some time. Both wanting to forget what they'd seen. The pain Emma had felt was etched into Regina's mind. She couldn't understand the men's plan. If they'd wanted to show Emma how evil she was she was sure there were other ways. Emma had been right. They had chosen the most violent way. She felt the darkness bubbling inside her, thoughts of revenge forming.

"When did they start?" Emma asked interrupting the battle Regina was fighting internally. Regina's arm that had been running up and down her back stopped as she thought about her own fears, fears that transformed themselves into nightmares every time she closed her eyes.

"They started just after we found the abandoned house. I saw the chains, the pool of blood. My mind conjured up the worst possible scenarios. Before you were found in the woods, I dreamt of finding you in a dark room, lifeless. No matter what I tried I couldn't bring you back. In every dream you died." Regina wiped at the tear that fell.

"And after?" At the questioning look she clarified. "You said before I was found. What about after?"

"I dream that you'll leave. That you will see me as the Evil Queen." Emma strained to hear the soft insecurely spoken words.

"Regina." Emma sighed. "You were in my head, did I once think of you as evil?" Regina let out a small 'No'.

"What will it take for you to believe that I'm not going anywhere?"

She shrugged. "Time I suppose."

Time, something they both needed.

AN: Be gentle...This was by far my least favorite chapter to write and probably the hardest hence it took so long. It needed to be done so that Regina can understand the extend of Emma's pain and just how deep her connection to her is….next chapter will be fluff…I promise…


	11. Love On Me

**AN:** Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoring and following! As promised… this chapter some fluff… it continues a few hours after that last chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Emma spends some quality time with Henry, and asks Regina out on a date.

**Chapter Eleven**  
><span><strong>Love On Me<strong>

"Do you have to go?" Emma whined giving Regina the best puppy dog eyes she could muster as the brunette got ready. "We can go back to bed and finish what you started." Emma got off the bed pulling Regina's back against her kissing up the length of her neck to her ear.

Regina moaned. Her resolve almost breaking. She was half tempted to strip out of her pant suit and take Emma on her offer. Since their first kiss she'd wanted nothing more than to take Emma to bed but the powers that be had had other plans.

"I'll only be gone a few hours, I need to get some things done at the office and meet with David to make sure everything is set for tomorrow." Regina had been able to do most of her work from home but certain things needed her to be physically there in order to complete. She'd already fallen behind farther than she'd liked.

Emma groaned. "Giiinaaa. Can't you just talk to dad over the phone?" Emma knew she was being needy, she knew she needed to allow Regina time for work and time to herself but she wasn't ready. She didn't care if that made her weak or clingy. She wanted the woman by her side at all times. After the rough start to their morning they'd cuddled up for several hours catching a few minutes of sleep here and there. Her favorite part being the long hungry kisses that led to make out sessions.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. I promise." She turned around in Emma's arms hooking her hands behind the blonde's neck. "And you'll have Henry here."

"That's not fair. You're using our son as a bargaining tool." She huffed.

Regina smirked. "Did it work?"

"Maybe." Emma pouted. "You'll only be gone a few hours?" Regina nodded.

"I guess I can handle a few hours and I do miss the kid."

* * *

><p>"Stop cheating." Emma whined holding her cards tighter shielding them from Henry's view. His innocent eyes weren't fooling her. The boy was sneaky.<p>

Henry laughed seeing only glaring eyes above the red bicycle cards. "I'm not cheating Ma, its go fish, how can I cheat? Do you have any threes?"

"Damn it!" She threw the card at him. "I don't like this game." Henry took the card matching it with the one in his hand. He chose to ignore her outburst. After all one, of them had to be the adult.

"So how are things between you and Mom?"

"Good." She smiled making sure the cards covered up the involuntary blush.

"Have you officially asked her out or what? Got any nines?"

"What? No. This hasn't really been the best time." Begrudgingly she gave him the nine in her hand.

"You scared?" He raised an eyebrow. A trait he'd no doubt picked up from Regina.

"No kid, I'm not scared."

"Then what are you waiting for? You need a first date, you are living together after all." Sometimes he wondered if his mother ever thought things out. He was starting to worry about her romantic side, maybe she didn't have one, he'd have to work on her. His mom deserved to be taken care of after all she'd been through.

"Now's not exactly the best time Henry. You are 11 right?" Emma wondered about him, she didn't need her 11 year old giving her dating advice. "You don't have the Benjamin Button disease do you?" She poked and pinched his cheek.

Henry rolled his eyes. He liked this side of his mom. The relaxed goofy side, the one he hadn't seen in a while. "Seriously Ma. You should do something for her."

"Okay okay you're right. How about I make her dinner?" Henry's eyebrows shot up.

"Or you could call grandma and have her pick something up. I don't think mom wants food poisoning." He moved out of the way of the flying cards thrown his way.

"Smart ass." She nudged him forgetting about the game she was destined to lose.

"She was really worried about you." Henry said seriously. "I was worried about you." Emma pushed the cards aside and moved to sit beside her son laying an arm across his shoulders.

"I'm okay now. You don't need to worry anymore." She reassured the best she could. A part of her felt as though she was lying to him. While physically she was perfectly fine mentally she could not rid herself of the constant fear and dread that filled her. Her nightmares persisted to remind her of every god awful minute she'd endured at the hand of her kidnappers. In the more freighting dreams it wasn't her they'd taken but Regina, those dreams haunted her more than her own torture. She was really glad Regina was within arm's reach after those dreams. She knew she wouldn't be able to truly heal and move on until Adam and his men were behind bars or taken care of.

"I'll be okay." She corrected. "It'll take some time but I have you and your mom to help me." She tugged him into her.

"Family takes care of each other." He circled his arms around her.

"So, do you think we can convince Mary Margaret to bring us some milkshakes?" Henry changed the subject his mom admitting she would need help was a huge step, he wasn't going to push for more.

"I don't see her saying no to either of us."

* * *

><p>"Call me let me know how it goes." Mary Margaret picked up her coat ready to leave. Regina's car had just pulled into the driveway.<p>

Emma wanted to roll her eyes, she was not a teenager going on her first date, she was a grown adult, but she figured she'd give her mother this one, the woman just wanted to be a part of her life after all.

"I will. Thanks again Mom." Emma hugged her mother at the door.

"I'm glad I could help." Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter one more time.

"Leaving already?" Regina frowned she'd been hoping to spend some time with Henry.

"Yeah, sorry Mom. I gotta go to school tomorrow and I have a project I've kinda procrastinated on." Henry lied. He hated lying to her but he figured this one time it would be okay, it was worth it.

"Henry, what have I told you about procrastinating on assignments?" Regina scolded him.

"Sorry Mom. Won't happen again."

Those eyes again. Regina sighed. "Don't give me those sad eyes young man, come give me a hug." Henry smiled hugging her. With I love yous said to both his mother's he ran out. Mary Margaret close behind him.

"How was your day?" Emma moved behind Regina wrapping her arms around waste resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. Today was the longest she'd been separated from Regina since she'd been found and while she'd had Henry as a distraction she was beyond happy the woman was home.

"Tedious." Regina allowed herself to relax. Having Emma's arms tightly around her made it easy. "I'm glad to be home." She closed her eyes leaning further back into Emma.

"I'm glad you're home too." Emma kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmmm." Regina moved her head to the side exposing her neck to Emma's kisses. "That feels good."

"Mhm." Emma smiled pressing another kiss to her neck, follow by one just behind her ear. Regina turned her head capturing the blonde's lips. Emma kissed back greedily sliding her hands up Regina's arms and back down to her hips.

Emma's hands skimmed across the brunette's abdominal muscles feeling them tighten under her touch. Regina deepened the kiss as Emma's hand slid down her stomach fingers grazing across her waistband. Regina turned around in her arms. "Don't tease."

Emma grinned grabbing the back of Regina's head pulling her in. "I really hated not having you around all day." She showered Regina's face with kisses neglecting her slightly parted lips. Fed up, Regina grabbed Emma's chin holding her still bringing their lips together.

"I hated being gone." She replied between kisses. Emma's hands slid down her back to just below her butt lifting her, Regina's legs wrapped around her waist instantly.

"Bedroom." Was all Emma was able to get out before the brunette took her bottom lip between her teeth. Regina nodded not ceasing her nibbling as purple smoke engulfed them.

"I need to learn that."

"Shhh, no talking." Regina worked her way to Emma's neck alternating between light kisses and gentle bites. Emma moaned and moving them to the bed gently laying Regina on it not fully releasing her. She hovered for several seconds looking at the gorgeous woman below her as her chest heaved, her eyes dark and lips swollen. "You're beautiful." She leaned down once again capturing the brunette's lips.

* * *

><p>Hours later the two women lay in bed cuddled naked under only the sheets. "Dinner is probably cold by now." Emma commented about the forgotten dinner. Though if she ever had to choose between dinner and sex with Regina she'd always choose the latter.<p>

"I wasn't hungry anyways."

"You sure? Cause that mouth of yours sure…"

"Finish that sentence Miss Swan and you will not get to experience all that this mouth can do for a very long time." Regina knew she could never deny the blonde anything but the blonde didn't need to know that.

Emma's eyes widened. She shut her mouth and tugged at the invisible zipper over her lips. "Wise choice Miss Swan."

"Gina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina had thought she'd never hear the nickname with Emma regaining her memories. It seemed to have stuck with the blonde. If it was anything like before a question would soon follow.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me."

Regina said nothing for several seconds eyebrows raised. "I'm not completely sure about the customs of this world but should you not have asked me to dinner before you bedded me Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled. "That was the plan. Hence the dinner I have set out in the kitchen. I just missed you all day." She nuzzled into her running her fingertips along Regina's bare hip. "I've been dying to touch you, kiss you, love on you." Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible and sexy."

"You prepared dinner?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Out of all that, that is what you focused on? Seriously Regina?" Emma pouted. Regina only smiled.

"Henry didn't think you wanted food poisoning, so I had Mary Margaret pick something up." Emma finally admitted, Regina was stubborn and she wanted an answer to her dinner invite. "So Regina Mills will you have dinner with me?"

"Miss Swan I would love to have dinner with you." That explained Henry's eagerness to leave. He'd known about this 'date' which meant he'd lied about his class assignment. She figured she'd let it slide this one time.

"Great." Emma beamed and moved to get up ready to reheat the dinner.

"Not right now, seeing that we've already disregarded the order in which dates should be completed, right now I want you to touch me." She slid her hand up Emma's chest to her neck drawing her in. "Kiss me." She pecked her lips. "and love on me." She laid back pulling Emma with her.

AN: That is it…for now… I have never been one to write smut...maybe one day I'll work up the courage...I hope you enjoyed…


	12. Confrontations

**AN:** Thank you all for the great response to the last chapter! You guys are amazing. We are finally getting somewhere! I apologize in advance for any mistakes…

**Chapter Summary:** Town Hall meeting, Regina comes face to face with our bad guys…

**Chapter Twelve**  
><span><strong>Confrontations<strong>

"Morning." Emma mumbled stretching.

"Good morning Emma, how did you sleep?" Regina didn't have to ask, she'd been awake for over an hour simply watching the blonde sleep. She had not missed the peaceful look on her partners face.

"Like a rock. Someone tired me out." Emma smiled finally opening her eyes.

"I don't recall you complaining last night."

"You mean earlier this morning?" Regina said nothing, her face said it all. 'Really Miss Swan?'

"If that's the solution to a good nights sleep then who am I to complain. Can we stay in bed all day?" She knew the answer but it didn't hurt asking.

"This would not have anything to do with the town hall meeting tonight would it?"

"What?! Pfft. No." Regina said nothing, only continuing her knowing stare. "No, definitely not." Emma continued. Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Stop looking at me like that!" She buried her head in Regina's side, hiding her face. "Regina stop it." Regina remained silent and while she couldn't see her she could feel her eyes on her. "Ok fine…Maybe, I'm worried. I don't like the idea of you being out there by yourself."

"Emma, we've gone over this several times. I won't be alone. I will have at about a dozen people covering the streets." Regina had been surprised at how many people had agreed to help. Some were hesitant to know she would be involved but had agreed once they'd realized Snow and Charming were supporting her. "Your parents made it clear to them that nothing is to happen to me." She assured Emma once again.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I want to be there with you."

"You'll be at the diner, you won't be far." Emma huffed at this muttering 'its not the same.' "And you'll have Henry with you, someone needs to look out for him." Regina added, she knew using her son again was a long shot but she and Emma would always put his safety first. By the annoyed look she received from Emma she had been right.

"That's not fair Regina. You can't keep using our son as a bargaining tool."

"Did it work?"

"You know it did damn it." She was both dreading and looking forward to the night to come. After tonight they could move on with their lives, heal and be a family. "Promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise. Now let's get some food in that stomach of yours I don't think I can listen to it growl at me much longer." She squeezed Emma's side urging her out of the bed.

* * *

><p>Regina slipped on her coat and rung her hands in front of her. "Remember..."<p>

"Leave for the diner after the meeting starts, I know." Emma interrupted. They'd gone over this several times today.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologized moving closer to Emma.

"I know, we're all a bit stressed. Please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." She pulled the brunette tightly in her arms kissing the top of her head.

"Nothing will happen. I promise." She wrapped her arms around Emma. "I'll see you at the diner for dinner." Emma nodded though she still didn't feel as optimistic.

With a kiss to her lips Regina pulled away and turned her attention to Henry. "Henry remember no one knows Emma's regained her memory."

"I know mom, keep that a secret and don't leave Ma's side." He controlled the urge to roll his eyes. He could tell both his moms were worried. With reassurance that both parties knew their part of the plan she left for the meeting.

Emma watched Regina's retreating form. "It'll be alright Ma." Henry stepped up beside her hugging her.

She wrapped an arm around him. "I hope so Henry."

Once at the diner Emma and Henry sat at a booth far away from anyone that was there. Thankfully with the town hall meeting going on the place was pretty empty and the few people there didn't acknowledgement them, everyone had received word of Emma's memory loss and knew to leave her alone.

"Henry, Emma, it's nice to see you both." Granny greeted the pair, today was the first day anyone had seen Emma since the day she'd been found. Emma jumped, instinctively backing away, she'd been lost in conversation with Henry and hadn't noticed Granny approaching them. If Granny noticed her reaction she didn't comment on it. "What will it be?" She asked Emma who had yet to make eye contact. She didn't think she'd get a response from the sheriff so she turned her gaze to Henry. "Usual?"

"Emma are you hungry?" Henry watched Emma closely, she looked shaken up. "Emma."

"Hmm." She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"How about just some sweet teas and a plate of fries?" That would be simple and hold them until his mom got there.

"Sure thing, lemons in the teas?"

Emma visibly tensed. "No thanks Granny." Henry quickly covered, his mother had explained Emma's dislike of the fruit, he hadn't pushed her for details but judging by Emma's rigid form it had to do with her kidnapping. Granny cast a concerned glance towards Emma before walking away. She wished Ruby was at the diner instead of the Town Hall meeting. She'd know better how to put the blonde at ease.

Finally alone Emma turned her gaze down to her watch, checking the time for the 15th time. "It's gonna be okay Ma." Henry held onto her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Let's hope so kid. I'm ready for this to be over." She blew out a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

* * *

><p>The meeting went on as it usually did the crowd its usual self, petty complaints, housing complaints, traffic issues and arguments between neighbors. Once those were addressed or given another time to be discussed several of the people asked about the savior. All were concerned for the Sheriff's wellbeing. Regina did her best to maintain her stoic composure while answering the citizens questions. "Sheriff Swan is healing and well on her way to a full recovery."<p>

"Do we know who took the Sheriff and when will she return to her duties?" It was Archie that asked. Pongo had ran off several times since Emma's disappearance. The pup seemed drawn to the Sheriff, it always took him hours to find him when it took Emma half the time.

Regina looked to David to answer as he had once again stepped in as the acting Sheriff. "For the time being I will continue the duties of Sheriff until Emma is fully recovered and when she wishes to she will take over."

Leroy stood up. "Let's not waste our time, what we all want to know and apparently I'm the only one not afraid to ask is, what did you do to her?" Regina would have to hand it to Leroy, when he was in character he went all in. Not wanting to break character herself Regina glared at him.

"Leroy! We know Regina didn't do this. She was out there with us trying to find Emma. Why would she kidnap her and then help look for her?" Ruby asked.

"That doesn't mean she wasn't behind the whole thing." He urged the crowd.

"She couldn't have been. She's done nothing but help the Sheriff since she's been found." Regina looked for the voice in the crowed. She didn't recognize the voice as one of the volunteers that had offered to help in luring the offenders. The sides of her lips twitched. Her eyes finally landed on Meredith, Emma's nurse from the hospital. She gave the woman a thankful smile.

"Maybe that was her plan to try and fool us, she is the Evil Queen after all." Another voice she didn't know to be part of their little group. Regina gave her best evil smirk. The plan was coming together splendidly. She looked for the man that had spoken, she recognized him as one of the men that had approached her outside the diner. In that instant she felt her magic come to life inside of her begging to be unleashed. She tightened her hands into fists catching David's eyes wordlessly communicating to him this was their guy. His nod let her know he'd keep an eye on him. Taking a breath she willed herself to calm down. She didn't want to ruin the plan nor did she want to give the man and anyone else that doubted her to be good ammunition to use against her.

"Leroy, you're out of line. Regina has helped save this town time and time again. I truly believe she's changed. She is no longer the Evil Queen, we've all made mistakes and we've all received second chances, it's time we grant Regina hers." Snow smiled bowing her head. Regina found it hard to maintain the evil smirk that was meant to agitate the kidnappers. Snows words touched her more than she'd expected. It was all part of the plan yes but she knew in the way Snow said them she had meant every word.

"I think we've lost track of the matter at hand." David spoke up. "Emma is healing, we are doing everything we can to find the people that took her so if anyone has any information please let me know. Mayor Mills is there anything else to be discussed?"

Regina shook her head in the negative. "That will be all for the evening. This meeting is adjourned." She turned for her coat and purse as everyone trickled out of the room.

"Regina."

Regina turned with a friendly smile. "Meredith."

"I just wanted to see how you and Emma were doing?"

"She's healing, we're both trying to figure things out. She's actually spending some time with Henry." Meredith couldn't help but smile. Regina was a completely different person when she was with Emma or even referring to the blonde. She'd noticed the tenseness the mayor exhumed during the meeting but now talking about Emma she was relaxed. Just the mention of the blonde brought a smile to her face.

"You're good for her." Meredith laid a hand on Regina's arm. "I know we've not had much interactions before and perhaps that is a good thing, but I believe you to be good and if there is anyone that can help Emma it will be you."

Regina blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you Meredith." She couldn't thank the woman enough. She'd given her a chance at the hospital and stuck up for her without being asked.

"Don't mention it, if either you or Emma need anything feel free to call me. I may not be a therapist but sometime that makes it easier." She didn't want to flat out say I'm here if you want to talk, she knew while the woman had changed she still wouldn't like to show weakness.

"Perhaps we can have you over for dinner once everything settles." Dinner was the least she could offer to thank the nurse, it was not much but she supposed it would have to do for the time being.

"That would be wonderful. I need to head out, my shift started an hour ago and I don't think Amber will be too happy with me if she has to stay any later."

Regina nodded saying her goodbye with a request that Meredith give Amber her regards. With Meredith out of site she refocused on the mission at hand. The nurse's visit had given enough time for everyone to leave and allow them time to get in their assigned places. They'd agreed on her walking to allow the kidnappers a chance to approach her figuring they were less likely to come to her if she was surrounded by people. She picked her phone from her pocket to view the incoming message. **'David has the man from the meeting. Taking him to the Sheriff's office, Gold will meet him there. He wants to continue as planned.'**

One down. Their plan had worked better than expected. This meant David would not be down the road like he was supposed to. That would leave her out of everyone's sight for a short amount of time. She wasn't too far from the diner when the hair on the back of her neck stood. She caught sight of a man approaching in her peripheral vision. She instinctively prepared herself. As he came closer she recognized his face. Her eyes and hands glowed purple as magic prepared to be released.

"Before you do anything I want you to know I have someone with Emma and your precious son."

"You're bluffing." She stopped. She knew she should keep moving. No one was in the immediate vicinity.

"Do you want to chance it? Put this on." He tossed the item at her. She shook her head ridding herself the images that swarmed her mind as she grabbed the piece.

"Do it." He commanded taking out his phone. Regina held the bracelet in her hand and continued towards the diner. She needed to keep moving.

He held up his phone as evidence. She gasped at the sight of her son and Emma sitting in a booth. "They're fine. As long as you do as I ask." He took his phone back and pointed to the bracelet.

Regina continued moving. She needed to get closer to the diner. "Why take Emma? Why not take me? Clearly it's me you despise." Regina stalled.

"Put. The. Bracelet. On." Was his only response. He stopped moving after taking a step in front of her blocking her path.

"Put it on. I will make one call and the treatment the savior received will be nothing compared to what we do to little Henry. Speaking of which, I find it odd you named him Henry. Didn't you murder you father?" He smirked. He'd hit a nerve, he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "Put the bracelet on." He should have gone with this plan to begin with. Going after the savior had been a waste. The Evil Queen was easy to control when someone she cared about was in harm's way and who better than her son.

"What will it be?" He asked unlocking his phone preparing to make a call. "The decision is yours. Do you think Emma can survive another round? How long will young Henry last?" He knew he had her, this had gone a lot easier than he'd expected.

"Don't you dare touch them." She warned as she moved the bracelet to her wrist. She couldn't allow for Emma and Henry to get hurt, not when she could keep them safe. Just as the bracelet was about to snap closed another man approached. If David had one in custody and two were out here it meant there was no one with Emma and Henry. She berated herself for being so easily fooled. She grabbed at the bracelet but it was too late. '_At least Emma and Henry are safe.'_ She thought as she felt the bracelet snap around her wrist immediately blocking her magic. This felt different from the last time she'd worn it. "What…" She didn't finish the question, her vision was beginning to swim, her body becoming numb.

"I made a few modifications to the bracelet. It's not gonna work like the last time." Regina sank to her knees no longer able to hold herself up.

"Don't worry your majesty I have you." The man grabbed her shoulders as she started to fall forward.

The second man moved to help lift Regina. "HEY!" The men looked up as Snow, David, Whale, Ruby and a couple of the dwarfs rushed towards them.

"Damn it!" He growled. "I thought I told you to check to make sure she was alone." Adam let Regina drop to the ground staying crouched over her.

"Get away from her." David ordered.

"You don't understand. She's Evil." The man explained not moving away.

"She's not Evil now get away from her."

**AN:** I had to bring Meredith back because I missed her…So I'm pretty sure this is not how anyone expected this confrontation to go… I hate to cut it off here but you'll be happy to know I've already started on the next chapter and I'll try to have it posted before I go out of town for a conference on Monday.


	13. Keep Me Grounded

**AN:** Thank you all for continuing to read, review, favorite and follow.

**Chapter Summary:** Emma faces her attackers. Final showdown.

**Chapter Thirteen**  
><span><strong>Keep Me Grounded<strong>

Emma checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Regina should've been there already, she couldn't figure out what was taking her so long. The diner started filling up with people, people that had come from the town hall meeting. Her parents, Regina, and the ones that had volunteered to help were all absent. The feeling did not sit well with her. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Checking her phone she saw no new messages. She dropped her phone as pain shot through her chest.

"Ma, you okay?" Henry was by her side immediately.

"Regina." She whispered. The pain worsened. She quickly stood up and rushed out of the diner. She ran in the direction of the town hall until she spotted the group standing in the middle of the street. She clutched her chest as the pain worsened.

"Regina." She screamed. The group parted to reveal two men still within arm's length of Regina. She froze. Images of her torture hit her as she faced her captors. "I'm safe." She assured herself.

"Emma." Snow rushed to her daughter's side pulling her away from her kidnappers at the same time adding distance between her and Regina. She shook her head to clear it. She needed to get to Regina. She was safe she knew that but Regina was not.

"Get away from her." She snapped with courage she didn't know she possessed. When the men showed no sign of moving her courage was replaced by fear and anger. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" She screamed flinging the men into a nearby car.

"Regina!" She knelt down pulling the brunette into her arms checking her for apparent injuries.

"Emma." Keeping her eyes open was becoming harder with each passing second, she wished she could wipe the tears that ran down Emma's cheeks, wished to go back to when they'd first woken up that morning, stayed in bed like Emma had wanted. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be okay." She cupped Regina's cheek in her hand. "You have to be. Just stay with me. No no no, Regina stay with me." She pleaded as Regina's eyes drooped shut. "Dr. Whale what's wrong with her? Help her." She yelled for the doctor.

Dr. Whale moved to examine her. "I'm sorry Emma but I don't know what caused this, physically she appears fine."

Emma glared at him. "Clearly she's not fine." She snapped redirecting her attention to the woman in her arms. "Regina." She shook her. "Regina come on wake up." She slapped at her face, still nothing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She screamed at the men that were now held up by Leroy and David. Magic coursed through her body becoming more powerful as her anger grew. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Neither of the men answered. She stood up setting Regina down gently. A light glow emitted from her eyes, slowly spreading all over her body. The glow darkened with each step she took towards the men. "TELL ME." She was only a few feet from them now.

"The bracelet." Emma recognized the man as the one who'd helped her escape. She couldn't figure out why he was still with Adam. She'd hoped he'd had a change of heart since he'd helped her. She didn't have time to question him. Not now. Not when Regina was dying.

"SHUT UP MATT." Adam yelled struggling against David.

Emma stopped her course turning back to Regina. She needed the Blue Fairy.

"What am I doing here?" The Blue Fairy appeared before her. "Emma, did you summon me?"

Emma looked up confused. If she did she hadn't done it consciously. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. You need to help Regina." She ushered the fairy towards Regina kneeling beside her. "Get the bracelet off."

The Blue Fairy moved her wand over Regina's body several times. "I don't understand. The bracelet should be coming off."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't get the bracelet off." The fairy tried again without success.

"FIND A WAY!" Emma yelled pulling Regina back in her arms the glow fading as she rocked her. The Blue Fairy ran her wand across Regina one more time with no luck.

"You can't take the bracelet off, she put it on willingly." It was Matt again. "It's not possible, it was altered and can't be removed by magic. It'll take her magic and once that's depleted it will take her life force and only then will it come off." His eyes filled with tears. He truly believed the woman was evil but seeing Emma suffer once again at his hands crushed him. "Emma, I am sorry for my hand in this."

Emma ignored his apology, the pain in her chest growing worse. "Please hold on Regina." She continued to rock the woman holding onto her tightly. "Rumpelstiltskin!" Emma yelled and within seconds he appeared.

"Gold!" Snow pulled him towards Regina. "The bracelet is killing her. We can't get it off, she put it on willingly."

Rumple knelt down taking Regina's bracelet bearing hand into his waving his other hand over it. "I'm sorry dearie, there is nothing I can do." The bracelet remained as it was.

"No, no. Please, there has to be something you can do, I'll make whatever deal, please you can't let her die." Emma begged.

"I'm sorry Emma, there is nothing I can do." He shook his head and stepped back.

"Regina please don't leave me." She rested her cheek on top of Regina's head as a sob escaped her. "Damn it Regina you promised everything would be okay. Please, think of Henry. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Mom!" Henry screamed running towards them.

"Regina, if there was ever a time for you to get up and fireball someone it's now. Please fight. Fight for me. For Henry."

"Mom!" Henry fought against Ruby as she held onto him. "What happened? What's wrong with my Mom?" Tears fell from his face. "Ma! What happened? What's wrong with mom?"

"Emma." Snow called for her daughter her own tears falling.

Emma let out a gut wrenching sob as she eyed the bracelet in her mother's hand. Emma just shook her head. This couldn't be happening. This was not part of the plan. They were supposed to be having dinner right now. Not this. This was supposed to be over. "It's not supposed to be like this. I love you Regina. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm so sorry." She pulled Regina closer placing a kiss on her head. She looked up at her son's tear stained face and motioned for him. "Come here Henry." Henry shook Ruby's arms off of him and ran to his mother's open arm. He curled himself in his mother's side laying his head on Regina's chest as he cried. The pain in Emma's chest became excruciating as she listened to her son cry for his mother. A laugh drew her from her grief. Anger simmered inside her.

"We've rid the world of a great evil. We've saved countless lives." Adam wished he'd had more time with the queen but this would have to do, her death would have to be enough. Emma stood up leaving Regina in Henry's arms.

"Emma." Snow tried to intercept her daughter. Emma moved her mother aside and continued towards the men fury glowing from her eyes. "This is all your fault." She glared at them. Ruby, Gold and the Blue Fairy tried to stop her progress towards them only to be pushed away. "You did this." She spit out. She was within arm's reach of both men now. With a wave of the hand Leroy and David were sent back several feet. "You killed her." The air around them thinned, both men struggled to breath.

"We did everyone a favor." Adam defended. "She is evil, she will always be evil."

"SHUT UP!" Emma yelled and instantly both men fell to their knees. Adam screamed as he fell.

* * *

><p>"Mom." Henry lifted his head. "Mom." He called again.<p>

"She's gone Henry. I'm so sorry." Snow comforted her grandson.

"No, no she's not. MOM!" He shook her. "You've gotta get up." He needed his mother to wake up before his birth mother did something she'd regret.

"Henry, sweetheart." Snow pulled him to her.

"She's not dead." He moved out of her arms. "Feel for yourself." He took her hand and placed it on her his adoptive mothers chest.

"Henry." Snow's eyes grew wide. Henry smiled and held onto the arm of his grandmother.

"Regina you need to wake up. You are the only that can help Emma." Snow pled with her. Emma had created a field around her and the two men inside it, not even Rumple was able to enter it. The aura around her daughter had now taken on a dark gray color and it continued to darken.

"Damn it Mom get up!" Henry snapped at his mother.

Regina took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering open. "Language Henry." Henry smiled through his tears, his mom never disappointed.

"Regina you have to stop her. She's not listening to anyone." Snow was immediately in Regina's space sitting her up. Regina looked at the large orb that surrounded Emma. It's darkness not escaping her.

"Help me up." With Henry on one side and Snow on the other the trio moved towards Emma.

"Emma." Snow called. "Emma, Regina is fine. Look for yourself." Emma ignored her mother. These men have taken everything from her and she was going to make them pay. Regina was gone, Henry no longer had his mother because of them, she would make sure they suffered. Adam screamed again as Emma focused most of her attention on him. Blood trickled down the side of his face and arms.

"Emma." Regina stood just outside the shield Emma had created. Adrenaline pumped through her as she realized what Emma was doing, she had to get to her before it was too late, before she made the same mistakes she did, before she took a life. She couldn't allow the darkness to overtake the blonde as it had once overtaken her. She'd had no one to fight for her, to help her and she'd be damned if Emma went through what she had. "Emma." She called this time louder, the shield flickered. Regina held up a hand to keep Henry and Snow back and took a step forward.

"Emma." Regina moved to stand in front of Emma, it took all her will power to keep from collapsing. She gasped at the darkness that emitted from Emma's eyes, gone were the emerald eyes she loved so much. "Darling, don't do this." She held Emma's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "You are better than this, better than them."

"He needs to pay." Emma's voice was low and angry just as it'd been the night she'd broken the mirror. This worried Regina. She needed to get through to her and fast.

Regina wiped the tears that ran down Emma's cheeks. "And they will, but not like this. Emma you are the strongest person I know. You've overcome so much, you've fought so hard to stay good, don't let them extinguish your light." Regina was concerned, Adams screams were intensifying as the seconds ticked by, if the pool of blood around him was any indication, he wouldn't last much longer. "Emma I've let the need for revenge consume me, many have died at my hands and I'm telling you, you don't want that kind of guilt on your conscious. I know they've hurt you sweetheart but this is not the way to deal with them." Regina moved in closer leaning her forehead against Emma's. "Emma please, please stop. For me." Regina begged.

"He killed you." Emma's voice softened, she cried leaning into Regina. "He will pay." With those words Adam let out another scream as he curled into himself crying out in pain.

Clearly the gentle approach was not getting through to her. "Sheriff Swan!" Regina snapped, she felt Emma flinch. Good. She thought, she could still hear her. "Listen to me right now. I will not have the Sheriff of my town take the law into their own hands do you understand me?" Regina used the best authoritative voice she could muster in her state. Emma's focus faltered. "These men are not worth it, they will pay Emma but not like this." Regina felt Emma sag slightly against her closing her eyes. "Look at me Emma." Her voice softened. "I want to see your eyes." Emma's arms lowered, she took several deep breathes before she opened her eyes again. "There you are." Regina smiled as eyelids opened to reveal emerald orbs. "I have you." She whispered pulling Emma into her arms.

Emma sagged to the ground taking Regina with her, the two women held onto each other. "What have I done?" Emma was disgusted with herself. How could she stoop so low. She was no better than them.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Regina assured her tightening her hold. She could still hear Adam in the background thankfully he'd stopped screaming and was only grunting.

"Gina." Emma sniffled. "Will you, will you heal him?"

While Regina wanted the man to suffer she was more than willing to do as the blonde asked. The fact that she asked reassured her that the darkness was temporary she had fought and defeated it. "I will, when I regain my magic."

"Don't worry yourself dearie, this one is on the house." Gold healed the sniveling man, seconds later the man disappeared. "He'll be in the padded room when you are ready for him." He assured David. "And what to do with you." He turned to the second man.

"Jail is fine for now." David jumped in. Gold nodded and again the man disappeared.

"Moms." Henry ran to his mothers huddled on the ground and fit himself in the center of their hug. The two women held on to him tightly. Snow followed soon after putting her arms around the three, shortly after, David joined them.

Ruby and Leroy ushered the bystanders away explaining there was nothing to be seen. Belle came and stood beside Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumple do you think you can send them to Regina's?" Had anyone else asked he'd had told them he was out of free gifts for the day but he could not deny his Belle this request and so he nodded and the family disappeared and reappeared in Regina's living room.

Some time passed before the group separated, each wiping at their tear stained faces. "So sleepover?" Henry hoped his mom's didn't send him with Mary Margaret and David, he knew this time he would not be able to leave them not when he'd come so close to losing them both. Regina nodded and moved to get up but Snow put her hand on her shoulder signaling for her to stay seated.

"David and I and manage this." The Charmings headed upstairs in search of blankets and pillows.

"Are you okay mom?" Henry was concerned for his mother she was swaying.

"I'm fine dear." She smiled. "Just tired. The bracelet drained my energy. I'll be back to normal after some rest." She assured him. She didn't like the fear and concern on his face.

"What about you Ma?" He noticed his birth mother was avoiding eye contact all together. "Ma."

"Henry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." The last thing she wanted was for her son to see her as evil.

"You don't have to explain Ma, they tried to kill Mom." While seeing his mother overtaken by her anger had scared him he was beyond happy to see both his moms safe. He'd come too close to losing them both.

Snow and David returned with what appeared to be every blanket and pillow in the house. They set several blankets on the ground to cushion the floor and set the pillows in a straight line. Henry took his place between his mothers. "I love you guys, I'm glad you're both okay."

Both women kissed him circling their arms around him. Regina laced her fingers with Emma's giving it a squeeze. Emma caught Regina's eyes. "I love you Regina, thank you for keeping me grounded." She sat up leaning over Henry to give the woman a kiss.

"I love you Emma." She returned the kiss.

"I'm still here." Henry whined though deep down he didn't mind at all, he was glad he was able to witness them finally profess their love for each other.

"As are we." David reminded them. Regina and Emma chuckled. It felt good to have their family together. The events of the evening and the past several days had taken an emotional toll on all of them. With one last kiss to each other and a shared one laid on Henry's head the women settled against their pillows. David got up and turned off all the lights as Snow tucked the trio in, placing a gentle kiss on each of their heads. She settled down behind Regina while David got on the other side of Emma. It didn't take long for the group to close their eyes and sleep. They had survived yet another attack on their family and while they'd not come out of it unscathed they had grown closer and stronger.

**AN:** I would like to go ahead and apologize for any mistakes, I've read this chapter so many times that I stopped feeling Emma and Henry's pain at losing Regina..

So….folks…I'm thinking I will end this here and continue with a sequel at some point in the near future….OR…. you guys remain patient as I add more to it but the updates won't be quick or consistent….I'm leaning towards sequel…So let me know! (Jaely I already know your view on this, so no puppy dog eyes… ;) )


End file.
